Secretos Revelados
by Rocket Boss
Summary: Casados por casi 10 años, pero distanciados viviendo cada uno por su lado. Delia esta segura de que su esposo es un hombre bueno, y un líder de gimnasio maravilloso. Giovanni oculta a su familia su lado oscuro. ¿Que pasará cuando su esposa se entere de su verdadero trabajo? Como afrontará Delia la verdad cuando se encuentre de nuevo embarazada y en medio de un lio del Team Rocket.
1. Ciudad Viridian

_Este será mi primer fanfic sobre pokemon y especialmente sobre Delia y Giovanni, siempre me ha molado la idea de que fueron algo en el pasado y que Ash es el hijo del líder del Team Rocket, muy al estilo de Star Wars "Ash yo soy tu padre", espero sus comentarios y sugerencias._

 _Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no ya hubiera casado a Giovanni y a Delia :P_

* * *

Delia admiró la vista de la gran ciudad Viridian, era un lugar muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada en Pueblo Paleta, las calles estaban llenas de gente, había muchas tiendas y edificios altos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba la ciudad y le pareció que estaba más ajetreada que de costumbre. Quedaban pocas horas antes de que atardeciera y Delia caminaba sin prisas por una de las calles más concurridas, tenía que apresurarse si quería volver ese mismo día a Pueblo Paleta.

Hacia 10 años cuando era una jovencita de 18 años, alegre y aventurera llegó a Ciudad Viridian en aquel entonces buscaba un camino que seguir, había salido de su pequeño pueblo en el que había vivido toda la vida para recorrer el mundo, conocer gente nueva y aprender sobre pokemon. Sin embargo, su estancia en la Ciudad Viridian marcaría su vida.

Delia podía escuchar a los furiosos Houndour detrás de sí, ella corría lo más rápido que podía, entre sus brazos tenía a un pequeño y asustadizo Pichu que había sido lastimado por esos pokemon, los había visto perseguirlo entre las calles de ciudad Viridian cuando llegó y no se lo pensó dos veces para ayudarlo. Había entrado en un gran parque con frondosos árboles para intentar perder a los Houndour sin embargo, solo había terminado atrapada, los tres pokemon la rodearon gruñendo y mostrando sus furiosos dientes, el Pichu en sus brazos temblaba de miedo, ella sentía que sus piernas temblaban igual, cerró los ojos cuando creyó que nadie vendría a ayudar.

-Día de pago –la voz sonó fuerte, pero con gran calma-

Persian saltó hacia el frente y golpeó al mismo tiempo a los 3 Houndour que quedaron aturdidos, uno de ellos se abalanzo contra el pokemon felino.

-Esquiva y usa golpe cabeza

El pokemon con la joya en la cabeza se movió rápido y acertó un golpe fuerte contra el Houndour que quedó tendido, los otros dos empezaron a huir dejando atrás al herido. Delia estaba impresionada ¿Quién la había ayudado?, no podía ver bien a su salvador, la luz de una lámpara del parque la cegaba. Una pokebola fue lanzada contra el Houndour que no dio más lucha.

-Gracias –dijo Delia sosteniendo al Pichu-

-Debes tener más cuidado –unos ojos oscuros como la noche se posaron sobre ella-

La chica por fin podía ver a su salvador era un hombre joven de aspecto fuerte, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca debajo de su saco también negro, sus facciones eran afiladas, sus ojos eran profundos y oscuros, tenía el cabello corto y negro.

-Mi nombre es Delia –dijo tendiéndole la mano-

-Soy Giovanni –al sentir la cálida piel de la chica se estremeció soltándola de inmediato-

El chico giró dándole la espalda, ella parpadeo un instante, y una sonrisa surco su cara.

-¿Me podrías indicar dónde está el centro pokemon?

Él comenzó a caminar seguido de su Persian que de vez en vez se pegaba a sus piernas.

-Sígueme –le escucho decir calmadamente-

Aquel día había conocido al recién estrenado líder del gimnasio Viridian, que tenía solo 21 años; no solo la había salvado de los Houndour, sino que la llevó por un camino que no conocía, el del amor. Delia se había quedado con el Pichu, se quedó unos días en la ciudad para conocerla. En ese tiempo comenzó a hacer visitas al gimnasio para ver a Giovanni, pasaban largas tardes charlando sobre lo que les gustaba, sobre sus pokemon y cualquier cosa que alargará las conversaciones y pudieran estar juntos. Él era un hombre reservado pero que no dudaba en demostrar afecto a la mujer que amaba. Delia encontraba en Giovanni tierra firme, sintió que ya no era necesario conocer el mundo y andar de un lado a otro si podía quedarse con él, era mucho mejor que cualquier aventura.

Giovanni le había pedido que se casaran y ella acepto gustosa. Delia visitaba su pequeño pueblo algunas veces para ver a su madre, y cada que lo hacía sentía que debía volver, la ciudad de Viridian era hermosa y llena de posibilidades pero a ella siempre le había gustado más su casita en el pueblo, así que cuando su madre murió ella pidió a su ahora esposo ir a vivir al campo; Giovanni se había negado alegando que él tenía una gran responsabilidad en el gimnasio y ella lo entendía bien se había casado con un hombre con muchas responsabilidades no podía solo exigirle que dejará todo lo que había logrado en esos años por ella.

Durante la celebración del cumpleaños número 23 de Giovanni ella le dio la sorpresa de que estaban esperando a su primer hijo. El que se convertiría en el señor del crimen levantó por los aires a su esposa y la beso, enormemente feliz, la noticia lo llenaba de dicha. Cuando el pequeño Ash nació Delia decidió que no quería criarlo en la ciudad, Giovanni le compró una casa en el campo como ella quería y se fueron ahí, pero nuestro joven líder de gimnasio no se quedó con ellos, para él su vida como líder de gimnasio era muy importante y en acuerdo con su mujer la dejó viviendo en Pueblo Paleta mientras él seguía en la ciudad con su gimnasio y operando en las sombras la recién adquirida corporación de su madre, el Team Rocket.

Los años habían pasado, Giovanni los visitaba continuamente en Pueblo Paleta y no se perdía ningún cumpleaños o logro de su pequeño. Pasaba meses enteros con ellos, pero al final siempre regresaba a Ciudad Viridian, Ash creció pensando en el gran esfuerzo que su padre hacia todos los días y el maravilloso entrenador y líder de gimnasio que era. Con el pasó de los años, Giovanni se volvió un hombre cruel y despiadado, faceta que necesitaba para cumplir los objetivos del Team Rocket, pero en Pueblo Paleta con su hijo y mujer era un hombre como cualquier otro que ayudaba con la cena y jugaba con su hijo.

Delia estaba en la ciudad para verlo, estaba preocupada por el que no sabía se había convertido en el líder de la más temida y grande organización criminal de los tiempos. La mujer alcanzó a ver al final de la calle la fachada del Gimnasio de Viridian sabía que ahí encontraría a su esposo, y esperaba que estuviera bien.


	2. Reencuentro

El gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian era reconocido por ser el más duro de todos. Su líder era un hombre frío y calculador, un completo desalmado al que no podrías quitarle fácilmente la medalla tierra. Incluso Giovanni había sido nombrado por un comentarista de la liga añil como un completo glacial, un hombre sin corazón. Irónico que después el comentarista fuera el que quedo "sin corazón" al visitar en contra de su voluntad las instalaciones del Team Rocket.

Al señor del crimen le gustaba provocar en sus retadores un sentimiento de angustia y desesperación, gozaba arrinconando a sus adversarios, haciéndolos temer por la seguridad de sus pokemon y a veces incluso la propia. Sin embargo, hacía mucho tiempo que la adrenalina de un duelo y la emoción que corría por su cuerpo cuando tenía un combate en su gimnasio se había perdido, ya no había esa chispa que antes encontraba al pelear con sus pokemon, la dicha de una victoria se había vuelto rutinaria. Ahora entre sus más grandes emociones se encontraban las cuantiosas sumas de dinero que llegaban a sus manos provenientes de sus "negocios" en el Team Rocket, la adrenalina corría por sus venas haciéndolo sentir satisfecho cuando quitaba de su camino a algún rival o desaventurado que lo molestará.

A veces él mismo se preguntaba qué había pasado para que sus ambiciones cambiaran tanto, Giovanni meditaba sobre su actuar continuamente, se sentía contrariado muchas veces cuando llegaban a su mente los momentos felices que pasaba con su hijo y esposa, escalofríos recorrían su espalda como tentáculos de culpa al pensar en la cara que su esposa pondría si se enterara de todo lo que había hecho en esos años como el jefe de una despiadada organización criminal. De algo estaba muy seguro Delia jamás debía enterarse de lo que él hacía realmente en ciudad Viridian, no podría resistir que la única persona que lo había tratado con tanto cariño y demostrado que le importaba se fuera de su lado.

Giovanni se reclinó en su silla ejecutiva, echo una mirada al reloj en la pared, ya llevaba cuatro horas sin parar trabajando. Tenía pilas de papeles en su escritorio que parecían multiplicarse en lugar de ir desapareciendo, suspiro cansado y volvió su cabeza a revisarlos. Estaba por empezar a rellenar unos formularios cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió, molesto y sin levantar la mirada, gritó:

-¿Quién demonios te crees para entrar sin tocar antes?

-Giovanni

Su nombre fue dicho en un tono suave y dulce que él conocía bien, el señor del crimen sintió un escalofrió subir por su espalda y de prisa se puso de pie.

-Delia –se apresuró a ir a su encuentro- ¿Cariño, que pasa? ¿Por qué has venido? –pregunto en un tono de innegable preocupación-

-Necesitaba verte –contesto la mujer de ojos color chocolate y cabello castaño-

Giovanni la tomó de las manos y la guio a un cómodo sofá que se encontraba en su oficina la cual era muy amplia y tenía un ventanal con una gran vista de la ciudad.

-Ven siéntate

-Hace tiempo que no has ido a Pueblo Paleta –le sonrió- he intentado llamarte, pero no contestaste, pensé que algo te había pasado

-Lo siento mucho cariño, he estado muy ocupado, ¿podrías perdonarme? -le quito un mechón de cabello de la cara-

-Te entiendo Gio –le dijo besándole en la mejilla-

Delia pensaba firmemente en que el amor que sentían uno por el otro era tan fuerte que soportaba las distancias. Sin embargo, la mujer desconocía los otros negocios de su esposo, Giovanni prefería que ella no supiera nada de su otra vida, así la mantenía a salvo y a su pequeño también.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo? –pregunto sonriendo el hombre-

-Ash hace unos días se fracturo un brazo –musito la mujer-

-¡¿Qué?! –el tono de voz del líder de gimnasio contenía preocupación y sorpresa- ¿Pero está bien? ¿Cómo ha pasado?

Delia saco una fotografía de su bolso y se la tendió a su esposo, era Ash sonriente como siempre con un yeso color amarillo, y a su lado estaba Gary Oak.

-Nuestro hijo se encuentra bien, se cayó de un árbol en el jardín del profesor Oak afortunadamente Gary aviso rápido a su abuelo y Ash fue llevado al hospital

-¡Rayos! Debí estar ahí –gruño por lo bajo-

-Ash me ha pedido que te dé esta fotografía, quédatela –le sonrió-

-Ash… -murmuró mirando la imagen-

-Se te parece mucho –comento Delia riendo- es un aventurero, me recuerda a ti, sé que querrá recorrer el mundo, tal vez lo veas por aquí pronto para un reto de gimnasio

-Sería grandioso… –Giovanni envolvió a la mujer entre sus brazos- ¿quieres algo de beber? ¿Has comido ya?

Giovanni siempre se había preocupado de sobre manera por Delia, él sentía que era su deber cuidar de ella a costa de todo. La miraba como todo lo que él no era, una persona amable, considerada, generosa, era como un ángel a sus ojos. Ella le había demostrado que era capaz de amar y que su pasado como un solitario niño criado sin recibir afecto y comprensión era solo un recuerdo, Delia lo amaba verdaderamente.

-Estoy bien –Delia le dedico una cálida sonrisa- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te va en el gimnasio?

-Las cosas van bien, creo que mejor que nunca, hace mucho tiempo que alguien no se lleva una de mis medallas

-Eso es porque eres fantástico Giovanni. ¿Puedo ver a Persian? –pregunto la mujer sonriendo-

-Claro, se pondrá feliz de verte

Giovanni se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su escritorio, tomó su saco negro que estaba sobre su silla y busco la pokebola que contenía a su preciado Persian. Por lo general el inseparable pokemon felino del señor del crimen se paseaba libre por su oficina, dormía en la costosa alfombra o sobre el sofá y gustaba de ver a su entrenador trabajar, a Giovanni le relajaba pasar su mano sobre el pelaje del Persian cuando se acercaba a su escritorio y se restregaba contra sus piernas. Esta vez se encontraba en la pokebola debido a que el líder de gimnasio lo había usado en un reto esa mañana y quería que el pokemon recuperará energías. El hombre liberó a Persian que maulló perezosamente y dio un salto hacia el sofá restregando su cabeza en el hombro de Delia.

-Hola lindo Persian, ¿Cómo has estado? Te ves hermoso

El pokemon parecía sonreír mientras lamia las manos y cara de la mujer. A Delia siempre le había gustado el pokemon de su esposo le parecía muy lindo, cuando Giovanni iba a Pueblo Paleta, Persian jugaba en el jardín con Ash y ella le preparaba comida especial, el pokemon le guardaba mucho aprecio a la mujer de su entrenador.

Giovanni miraba a Delia compartir un momento con Persian, sonrió genuinamente y se acercó a ellos. El pokemon salto al suelo dejando que su entrenador se sentará al lado de la mujer, los miró un momento y luego giró dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿A dónde va?

-Le gusta pasearse por el gimnasio, es el dueño absoluto

El señor del crimen dejo escapar una risita que pondría de punta a cualquiera de sus empleados o rivales que conocieran sus perversas actividades. Pero para Delia había sido un gesto adorable y se echó encima de él abrazándolo. Giovanni estuvo tentado de quedarse así por siempre.

* * *

Oficialmente estoy de cumpleaños y que mejor que empezar este día actualizando capitulo de mi fanfic xD En el siguiente todo se pondrá hardcore con mucho lemon así que están avisados 7w7 [No me lean sin son menores de edad OwO]


	3. En tus brazos

**_¡Alto ahí vaquero! El siguiente capítulo esta repleto de contenido no apto para menores de edad 7u7 Da regresar si eres un niñ o Ha sido un cap un tanto dificil de escribir Jaaaaa! No me juzguen tengo la mente llena de perversiones :P_**

* * *

Empezaba a caer la tarde cuando la mujer le dedico una cálida sonrisa a su esposo y se puso de pie, Giovanni la miró aun sentado en el sofá de su oficina; la luz naranjosa de las tardes de verano en Viridian caía sobre el rostro de Delia, él hombre parpadeo un momento intentado guardar la imagen encantadora de su esposa para siempre.

-Creo que será mejor irme a casa

Giovanni salió de su ensimismamiento y se levantó para tomarla de la mano mientras le acariciaba la cara acercándola a su boca.

-No te vayas aún –le dijo en un susurro-

Delia se perdió por un momento en los oscuros y profundos ojos de su esposo. En el pasado siempre acudía a ellos para calmar sus preocupaciones y encontrar un refugio de sus miedos. Giovanni era un hombre enigmático que fácilmente la había enamorado. Delia se puso de puntillas y beso tiernamente a su esposo que la rodeo con sus brazos. El líder de gimnasio sentía que el mundo se paralizaba a su alrededor lo único en que podía pensar era en estar así por siempre con ella.

Delia se removió entre los brazos fuertes del lider de gimnasio, el beso se hizo más apasionante y pronto Giovanni le estaba recorriendo la espalda con las manos. Su corazón empezó a latir con una fuerza desmesurada y sus piernas la traicionaron. Se separaron un momento para respirar, ella miro el brillo en los ojos de su esposo se iluminaron como el fuego. El señor del crimen sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas necesitaba urgentemente poseer el cuerpo de su mujer, recorrer cada centímetro de su piel y reclamar todo lo suyo.

-Delia –dijo perdiéndose en el cuello de la mujer-

-Gio –la escucho gemir por lo bajo-

El líder de gimnasio volvió a reclamar sus labios con tal suavidad que pensó que lo estaba imaginando, pero entonces lo hizo otra vez, con más firmeza, y Delia sintió que sus labios ardían, que se abrían sin que ella les diera permiso, buscando más. Sentía la cabeza en una nube de hormonas, pero sabía que debía irse antes de que Ash regresará de casa del profesor Oak, sin embargo, sintió las manos de su marido acariciando su pelo como lo había hecho tantas veces antes y sintió también su cuerpo, duro como una piedra rozando su estómago, y respondió como si alguien hubiera pulsado un interruptor. Sintió el deseo brotar entre sus piernas y su decisión de quererse ir a casa desapareció. Le devolvió el beso con la desesperación de meses de soledad, deseándolo con tal intensidad que sabía que ya no habría marcha atrás. El beso enviaba llamas de deseo a todos sus lugares secretos, como si estuviera extendiendo un líquido inflamable dentro de ella. Delia no podía contenerse. El placer era irresistible. Necesitaba sus manos, su boca, su deseo por ella, que le recordaba lo que habían compartido en el pasado y que compartían en la distancia, como se sentía segura entre sus brazos.

Ambos cayeron sobre el sofá envueltos en una lluvia de besos y caricias que parecían estarse reprimiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Giovanni dejo picosos y apasionados besos por el cuello de la mujer, con rápidas manos le abrió la blusa y a parto el sostén de blanco encaje para besar y probar los blancos y suaves pechos que se escondían ahí, ella se removía loca debajo de él con los dedos metidos entre los negros cabellos de su esposo que siempre iban bien peinados y que ahora estaban alborotados.

Las manos del líder de gimnasio recorrían trémulas las caderas de Delia, ella sabía que estaba emocionado, lo notaba en cada caricia, en cada beso que le propinaba. Ella le desabotono la camisa, lo miraba a los ojos, eran oscuros y te podías perder en ellos, los brazos de Giovanni estaban a los costados de ella y se apoyaba con las palmas de las manos mientras ella liberaba cada botón, la camisa cayó al suelo y ella empezó a recorrer con suaves caricias el abdomen duro de su esposo, besó su pecho, él suspiro al sentir sus cálidos labios, ella bajó las manos y se topó con el cinturón de Giovanni con una cara traviesa empezó a quitarlo. Sin embargo, fue interrumpida por las manos de él que lo hizo rápidamente, y volvió a besarla en la boca invadiéndola con su lengua, las manos de Delia acariciaban la espalda desnuda de su esposo.

El señor del crimen subió la falda de la mujer hasta sus caderas y le arranco las bragas de encaje blanco de un tirón. Ella soltó un gemido de placer cuando sintió los dedos de su esposo invadir su cuerpo, arqueo la espalda y lo besó. Giovanni se bajó los pantalones lo necesario para poder seguir con aquello sin tanta demora. Acerco la punta de su erección a la húmeda entrada de Delia, ella gimió llevando una mano a él y lo acarició.

-¿No llevas un preservativo? –Pregunto en una nube de hormonas-

-No, no sabía que te vería hoy –le respondió Giovanni jadeando-

-Necesitas uno –dijo ella sintiendo como él estaba impaciente intentado invadirla-

Delia era una mujer sensata y responsable que no dejaba nada a la suerte, era muy necesario hacerlo usar uno antes de que ella perdiera completamente la cabeza.

-Déjame entrar…. –le dijo contra su boca - no pasará nada…

Ella cruzo las piernas, sabía que si seguían sería un error, sin embargo, él comenzó a lamer su cuello, mientras la acariciaba íntimamente, ella termino perdiendo el control. Giovanni se hundió en su interior llenándola por completo, Delia grito su nombre envuelta en una ola de placer, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y él comenzó a entrar y salir acompasadamente de su cuerpo mientras le besaba los pechos y la apretaba contra su cuerpo caliente. Se tomaron de las manos, eran uno solo, como muchas veces antes, y cada vez era mejor, tal vez era la distancia que los hacía sentirse tan bien cuando podían estar juntos y disfrutar uno del otro sin impedimentos.

Delia sentía como si volará sobre una nube, no podía pensar en nada solo en Giovanni llenándola por completo entrando y saliendo de ella totalmente como si fuera el dueño de su existencia. Por su parte el señor del crimen sentía correr la adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, tenía a Delia a su total disposición era solo suya, y así quería quedarse hasta el final de los tiempos. Ambos estaban en un estado de éxtasis total, los embargaba la dicha de ser uno solo.

-¡Estoy en mi limite! –rugió Giovanni acelerando el ritmo-

La mujer se abrazó a su marido, que se movía presurosamente, ella grito su nombre arañando la espalda del líder de gimnasio. De pronto el ambiente fue cortado por el rugido de Giovanni liberando su simiente dentro de su mujer que alcanzo el clímax de la mano de él, convulsionando de placer bajo su cuerpo y sintiendo como el semen del señor del crimen comenzaba a escurrir por sus piernas. Giovanni se dejó caer sobre el pecho de la señora Ketchum jadeando sudoroso, ella enredo los dedos de sus manos entre la mata de cabello oscuro de él, que aún seguía dentro de su cuerpo, invadiendo cada centímetro de su feminidad, proclamándola como suya.

-Te amo –se escucharon decir en total oscuridad-


	4. Interrogatorio

-¡Señor!

Exclamo el joven agente de uniforme negro con la característica erre roja en su pecho. Giovanni levantó la cabeza de entre el papeleo que tenía frente a su escritorio y dedico una mirada de molestia a su agente. El chico trago saliva, su frente estaba sudorosa y parecía muy nervioso.

-¿Qué? –contesto con cierto tono de molestia-

-Hemos recibido informes del casino en Ciudad Azulona señor, han atrapado a un tipo intentando entrar a la base

Giovanni se puso de pie, y golpeó su puño contra su duro y frio escritorio de cristal, sabía que algo pasaba entre las calles de la región de Kanto y estaba muy interesado en desmenuzar el misterio que acaecía detrás de los continuos avistamientos de hombres uniformados con gafas oscuras, vistiendo chalecos azules y pantalones negros, que se miraban continuamente por los alrededores de los puntos clave del Team Rocket.

-¿Le han sacado información? –su áspera voz sonó más fría que de costumbre-

-No señor, se niega a hablar –murmuro el agente de cabello castaño y ojos azules-

-Preparen mi helicóptero yo mismo iré a verlo

-Pero señor…

-¡Apresúrate! –lo interrumpió con un firme grito-

El señor del crimen tomó su saco y camino con paso decidido hacia la puerta de su oficina, su Persian lo siguió con paso autárquico. En el viaje hacia Ciudad Azulona el jefe del Team Rocket estuvo inquieto, se preguntaba sí sus suposiciones de los últimos días se harían realidad, ¿estaría acaso frente al comienzo de una difícil situación? Trato de calmar sus pensamientos mirando por la ventanilla de la aeronave, Persian se restregó contra su cuerpo y el hombre lo acaricio sintiéndose pronto más relajado.

Los pasos del líder de gimnasio resonaban cortando el silencio del pasillo subterráneo que daba hacia las celdas de su base en Ciudad Azulona. El camino estaba pobremente iluminado con unas cuantas luces amarillentas distanciadas entre sí, lo que le daba un toque fúnebre al lugar. Un joven agente abrió la puerta de la habitación cerrada donde tenían al merodeador. Giovanni entró con paso firme, las miradas de los ahí presentes se volcaron contra él atónitos de su presencia.

-Largo todos –ordenó secamente-

Los tres agentes del Team Rocket que habían estado tratando de sacarle información al hombre salieron apresuradamente no sin antes inclinar su cabeza hacia su jefe, el escolta que había guiado al señor del crimen también se fue. Giovanni dirigió su mirada hacia el centro de la habitación donde había una pequeña mesa de metal y una silla fría y sucia, iluminadas con la luz blanca de un foco que se balanceaba sobre ellos. Ahí estaba un joven de no más de 25 años que tenía las manos atadas por detrás de la silla; su rostro estaba hinchado por los golpes, uno de sus parpados corría ensangrentado con un gran corte sobre la ceja; su ropa estaba mojada y sucia. El señor del crimen dio unos pasos hacia el muchacho que le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

-Vaya el gran jefe ha llegado

Giovanni no se inmuto solo lo miraba con sus profundos ojos oscuros estudiando cada detalle que pudiera darle pistas. Sonrió de medio lado y posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del joven que se estremeció sintiendo como si su cuerpo le avisará de un peligro inminente. Con una velocidad aterradora Giovanni le agarró por el cabello y le estrelló la cara contra el frio metal, el ruido fue estruendoso. La sangre salía a chorros de la cara del muchacho que soltó un alarido de dolor sintiendo como sus dientes delanteros se partían en su boca, el salado sabor de la sangre le llenó la garganta por completo y sintió que se ahogaba, tosió buscando aire cuando sin contemplaciones fue tomado de nuevo por el cabello y estrellado sin clemencia contra la mesa.

El señor del crimen rodeó la silla y tomó una navaja que estaba sobre la mesilla los ojos del muchacho bailaban asustados, esperando ser atacado de nuevo, por lo que decidió cerrarlos y esperar el siguiente golpe, pero lo que sintió fue una ligera sensación de alivio al advertir la liberación de sus manos que pasmosamente paso hacia el frente alzándolas a la altura de su pecho.

-Te daré una oportunidad –dijo Giovanni-

El chico le miro dudando, se pasó las manos por las muñecas intentando aliviar el dolor que sentía en ellas, y se puso de pie, mirando al hombre delante suyo, pensó que siendo uno contra uno podía vencerle y tal vez salir de aquel basurero. Por un instante el silencio reino.

-¡No te diré nada! –vocifero iracundo-

Con pasos firmes se abalanzó con su puño hacia el líder de gimnasio que no retrocedió y avanzó también contra el chico que no tuvo oportunidad contra la violenta velocidad del señor del crimen que lo tomó del cuello levantándolo del suelo.

-Mala elección –dijo meneando la cabeza, su puño se estrelló irascible y pesado contra el abdomen del muchacho que tosió sintiendo el aire salir de su cuerpo-

Giovanni le liberó del agarre dejándolo caer de rodillas a sus pies, con la cara aun chorreando sangre y con una sensación de ardor en los pulmones. Empezó a toser y escupir una mezcla de sangre y saliva que dejo una mancha en suelo. El señor del crimen levanto su pie contra él y lo obligo a caer completamente al sucio suelo aplastándole a la altura del hombro.

-¡Leo Cipriani! –dijo en un hilo de voz pasmoso-

Giovanni tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sonrió maliciosamente, y apretó más su zapato contra el muchacho, escuchando crujir la clavícula del chico que escupió sangre y grito adolorido.

-Quiere quitar al Team Rocket del camino, quiere tu reino… -tosió una vez más- se hace llamar "El Profeta", y a sus seguidores los llama "Black Knights"

El hombre quitó su zapato del joven satisfecho con lo conseguido, lo miro intentar incorporarse de manera lenta. Giovanni se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Será divertido jugar con él entonces… –rio sarcástico-

Al salir de la celda un agente del Team Rocket le esperaba silencioso y expectante, el señor del crimen le pasó por un lado.

-Ya saben qué hacer con él –dijo tranquilamente-

-¡Si señor! –respondió rápidamente dirigiéndose a la celda-

Giovanni caminó con una sonrisa maliciosa surcando sus labios, estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de mantener al Team Rocket como amo absoluto de Kanto. Ese Leo Cipriani no sería rival para él pensó, movería todas sus piezas para estar en mejor posición en el juego que acaba de comenzar. La figura del hombre de traje negro se perdió en el oscuro pasillo dejando detrás de sí el estrepitoso ruido de un arma accionándose, luego el silencio lleno el lugar.


	5. Quiero ser un maestro pokemon

-¡Apresúrate Ash! –le gritó agitado Gary Oak a su compañero-

El chico moreno y de cabellos oscuros corría detrás de él seguido muy de cerca de un enorme y molesto Tauros que bufaba intentando atrapar a los chicos.

-Corre, corre más rápido

Ash alcanzó como pudo a su amigo, ya que el yeso en su brazo le impedía correr normalmente. Gary le tomó de la mano y juntos corrieron, hasta llegar al borde del camino, ambos niños echaron un vistazo al rio que unos 10 metros abajo se miraba azul y profundo.

-¡Demonios! –gritó Gary con algunas gotas de sudor corriendo por su cara-

El Tauros se acercaba rápidamente agitando sus colas en el aire y raspando el suelo con sus pesuñas dejando salir su furia. Ash agarró a Gary por el antebrazo y se tiró del risco.

-Estás loco –le gritó su amigo de toda la vida-

SPLASH!

Entraron en el agua del rio que estaba un tanto más fría ahora que él invierno había comenzado, los cuerpos de los niños salieron a la superficie primero el nieto del investigador pokemon seguido del pequeño vástago del duro líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian. Gary y Ash tomaron una gran bocanada de oxígeno en sus pulmones cuando sintieron al salir del agua del río, el aire fresco de Pueblo Paleta golpeo contra sus caras, se miraron uno al otro y luego echaron un vistazo hacia arriba donde el Tauros los observaba con una cara desanimada, lo miraron darse la vuelta y regresar por donde venía, ellos se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad de nuevo y comenzaron a reír, Gary manoteo en el río arrojando agua hacia Ash que no se quedó quieto e hizo lo mismo mientras no paraban sus carcajadas de llenar el ambiente.

-Eso fue muy emocionante –Dijo Gary mientras se dejaba caer en el verde pasto-

-Sí, te dije que el Taurus se molestaría si intentabas montarlo –Ash estaba sentado revisando su yeso color amarillo que goteaba-

Los cabellos de ambos chicos destilaban agua y sus ropas estaban mojadas, el nieto de Samuel Oak miraba de reojo a su amigo que tenía el brazo de cabeza intentando sacar toda el agua posible de su yeso.

-No creí que nos fueras a lanzar al río Ash, fue lo más loco que has hecho

-¿Querías el Taurus nos atrapará? –replicó Ash de forma divertida-

-Bueno si yo tuviera un pokemon le hubiera dado pelea –se puso de pie mirando a Ash- voy a ser un gran maestro pokemon

Gary hablaba con gran seguridad en sí mismo, los ojos color chocolate de Ash brillaron emocionados y olvidándose de su estorboso yeso salto del suelo y se puso de pie.

-¡Yo también! –declaró intrépido-

Gary se paró frente a su amigo y lo miró con determinación y estrechó su mano, Ash lo miro confundido.

-Seremos rivales –sonrió el chico de camiseta morada, Ash hizo lo mismo y le dio la mano-

-Rivales –repitió el pequeño de cabello oscuro-

Ash y Gary se conocían desde que eran unos pequeños de pañales, el padre de Gary era un investigador dedicado al estudio de pokemon poco conocidos y legendarios que dejo a su único hijo a cargo de su padre el famoso profesor pokemon Samuel Oak, al haber muerto su esposa. La madre de Ash solía visitar al profesor Oak y a su nieto cuando llegaron a vivir a Pueblo Paleta pues le guardaba mucho aprecio al hombre que anteriormente había sido su mentor y buen amigo de su madre.

A ambos chicos les gustaba corretear por los jardines y vastos campos repletos de pokemon que el profesor Oak tenía, solían divertirse jugando e investigando mientras curioseaban andando por los alrededores, Gary era un niño muy atrevido, obstinado y orgulloso, por su parte Ash solía ser muy considerado y aventurero, se complementaban muy bien y siempre que podían la pasaban juntos, desde las tardes de verano comiendo helados en el jardín de Delia o los días de cine en donde eran acompañados por el profesor y la madre del azabache.

Ash solía hablar mucho de su padre a Gary, Giovanni era un héroe para su hijo que lo miraba con ojos de grandeza y como alguien invencible, era para el niño un líder de gimnasio increíble que nunca perdía ni se daba por vencido, sin embargo, el chico de cabello castaño pocas veces hablaba con su amigo sobre su padre y aunque le costará aceptarlo envidiaba de buena manera que Ash tuviera un padre tan asombroso en palabras del propio chico de cabello castaño.

-Mi madre se va a molestar –dijo Ash que caminaba a lado de Gary a través de los frondosos árboles de un pequeño bosque-

-No seas llorón –río Gary- de todos modos, ese yeso te lo quitarán mañana ¿No es así?

-Sí –contesto Ash-

-Entonces ya no lo necesitarás, será más divertido sin él

-Me hubiera gustado que papá lo firmará –comento Ash dándole un golpecito a su yeso-

-Es extraño que no viniera a verte

-Mamá dice que tiene mucho trabajo

-¿Hace cuánto que no viene al pueblo? –pregunto Gary mientras atravesaban sobre un árbol caído-

Le tendió la mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a subir sobre el árbol que bloqueaba el camino, muy probablemente se habría caído con la tormenta de hacía unos días.

-No lo recuerdo –contesto Ash mirando hacia arriba donde podía alcanzar a distinguir débiles rayos de sol que se colaban entre las hojas de los arboles-

Siguieron su camino a través del bosque, Gary tenía una vara en sus manos con la que golpeaba el aire jugando de vez en cuando o quitaba ramas estorbosas de su camino.

-Bueno al menos tú lo ves, yo no he visto a mi padre desde hace mucho tiempo –el tono de voz de Gary sonó melancólico-

Era algo que ambos compartían, padres ausentes, aunque Ash solía comprender la situación y pensaba que el tiempo que podía pasar con su padre debía aprovecharlo al máximo, a veces le era difícil no poder ver a su padre todos los días como quisiera. Cuando su padre venía a casa siempre traía regalos para él y su madre y pasaban días enteros juntos, jugando, riendo, compartiendo como una familia normal. Pero su padre siempre tenía que regresar a Ciudad Viridian, por las noches le daba vueltas a su cabeza la idea de vivir con su padre de manera permanente, pero sabía que él y su madre debían estar en Pueblo Paleta porque ahí estaba su casa y sus amigos, él no podría vivir feliz en la ciudad sin ver todos los días a su amigo Gary y al profesor Oak que era muy amable con él y le enseñaba sobre pokemon, y que pronto en unos años le daría un compañero para iniciar su viaje, tal vez entonces se imaginaba Ash que podría ir a la Ciudad y competir contra su padre, se prepararía mucho y daría lo mejor de sí para lograr obtener una medalla de su progenitor y así este estaría muy orgulloso de él.

El sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, el ambiente tenía un tono naranja que daba la sensación de estar aun en otoño, Gary y Ash estaban al final del camino que salía de una parte boscosa de Pueblo Paleta, ambos chicos se quedaron mirando hacia el horizonte con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Creo que iré a casa –dijo Ash- mi madre debe estar esperándome ya

-Si mi abuelo debe estar también preocupado, fue divertido hoy

-Te veré mañana después de ir al hospital Gary

-Está bien, estaré en el laboratorio del abuelo ayudando con los pokemon, nos vemos –seguido de eso metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-

-Hasta pronto –ambos giraron en direcciones contrarias-

Ash y Gary tenían el mismo sueño, convertirse en maestros pokemon. No obstante, uno quería serlo para orgullecer a su padre y ser como él, en cambio el otro quería seguir un camino distinto que su padre, entrenar y hacerse fuerte a lado de sus pokemon, no quería estudiarlos. Solo tiempo diría si lograrían sus objetivos.

* * *

-Jefe, el equipo que estaba vigilando los laboratorios de Cipriani ha sido descubierto

Giovanni se tensó y una arruga se marcó en su frente últimamente fruncía mucho el ceño, si seguía así se haría viejo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Giro en su silla hacia el ventanal detrás de sí, tenía las manos cruzadas, juntando sus pulgares y dedos meñiques.

-¿Tenemos bajas? –pregunto con cierto tono de preocupación-

-No señor, todos están en las instalaciones recibiendo atención médica, pero uno de ellos esta grave

-Luego los veré, te puedes retirar –el guardia salió de la oficina-

Había empezado una lucha fría con Leo Cipriani tres meses atrás en los que había descubierto que no solo era uno de los empresarios más portentosos de la región de Johto sino que además era dueño de varios hospitales de beneficencia y laboratorios de investigación pokemon en Kanto. Giovanni estaba hartándose de encontrarse a los Black Knights metiéndose en sus negocios y cada movimiento que daba parecía ser predicho por Cipriani que siempre estaba un paso delante de él y que parecía burlarse de su inteligencia, el señor del crimen se sentía molesto y lo hacía notar contra cualquiera que se acercará a él en los últimos días, estaba más huraño y no dormía bien por las noches. Ni siquiera había ido a Pueblo Paleta con Delia y su hijo, no quería que su malhumor y estrés de esos días dañaran a su familia. Sin embargo, no se imaginaba todo lo que Leo Cipriani le tenía preparado.

* * *

 ** _Hacia rato que no actualizaba :P Problemas de tiempo con el trabajo, espero les guste ;)_**


	6. Enemigo

Giovanni estaba de pie frente a la enorme ventana de cristal en su oficina; que se encontraba en uno de los grandes edificios de Ciudad Viridian, era ahí donde llevaba a cabo su faceta como un respetado empresario de la ciudad y no solo el excepcional líder de gimnasio de la misma. Era respetado y temido. El hombre miraba a través del cristal como la vida seguía su curso normal entre las calles de Viridian, sus manos estaban por detrás de su espalda, tomadas entre sí. Cerró los ojos un instante, y aspiro y soltó aire en un intento por calmar su ansiedad. Se había estado sintiendo inquieto, pero también excitado por la idea de encontrarse esa noche por fin cara a cara con su acérrimo rival.

-Señor, el auto está listo –uno de sus oficiales lo saco de sus pensamientos, giro sobre si, y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta-

Esa noche se llevaría a cabo la anual fiesta de beneficencia de Kanto a la cual asistían todas las personalidades importantes de la región desde empresarios y famosos, hasta líderes de gimnasio y burócratas, era un buen lugar para estrechar relaciones y culminar negocios. Giovanni pocas veces asistía a eventos de esta naturaleza y evitaba por sobremanera presentarse en público, pero en esta ocasión un nuevo y portentoso hombre de negocios recién llegado haría su aparición y estaba interesado en conocerlo.

Cuando salió del auto una brisa fresca golpeo su cara y luego los brillantes flashes de las cámaras de la prensa lo aturdieron, camino seguido de sus escoltas que trataban de alejar las cámaras de su jefe, pero era casi imposible ya que era la primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo que se dejaba ver en público y los reporteros querían saciar su sed de información, y es que ¿Por qué era tan reservado y cauteloso aquel hombre? ¿Qué escondía detrás de esa máscara de fría personalidad? Muchas habían sido las preguntas que giraban en torno al líder de gimnasio de la ciudad, pero pocas las que se habían respondido. Incluso nadie sabía de su esposa e hijo en Pueblo Paleta y esa era una de las principales razones por las que más cuidaba su privacidad. Eso y obviamente sus actividades con el Team Rocket, nadie se imaginaría que era él quien movía desde las sombras los hilos de esa impetuosa organización.

Los pasos de Giovanni resonaron por el pasillo de paredes blancas y pequeños candelabros a los costados, llevaba puesto un smoking negro con una camisa blanca, y un chaleco negro resaltaba de entre el saco, una pajarita negra le daba el toque final. Giovanni metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón y entró a la fiesta con aura de autosuficiencia y poderío que combinaba espléndidamente, pronto los ojos de los ahí presentes se posaron sobre él, todos sorprendidos de que se presentará esa noche, debía haber una razón muy poderosa para aquello. Se encontró con el encargado de la dirección de asuntos públicos de la ciudad de Viridian, que al verlo se acercó a él con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Que gusto es verte por aquí Giovanni –saludó en un tono familiar, era un hombre joven de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones-

El líder del Team Rocket reconoció prontamente a su amigo de infancia. Eric Phillips, la única persona en toda la ciudad que sabía de la existencia de Ash y Delia, porque Giovanni sabía muy bien que si algún día todo fallaba y necesitaba de alguien que respaldará a su familia ese sería Eric.

-Eric –respondió amablemente el señor del crimen- Es bueno verte –sonrió genuinamente-

-¿Cuál es la razón por la que nuestro gran líder de gimnasio nos honra hoy con su presencia? –pregunto en un tono carismático Eric, mientras palmeaba la espalda de Giovanni, pocos eran los que podían darse aquel lujo-

-Tal vez incluso yo tengo curiosidad por nuestro nuevo amigo en la región ¿no crees?

-Ah así que es eso –dijo el hombre enarcando una ceja- bueno, me da gusto verte

-Igual –Giovanni estrecho la mano del director de asuntos públicos y se separaron entre la multitud-

El líder del Team Rocket camino taciturno alrededor de las personas que charlaban, bebían y comían bocadillos, mientras otros más bailaban en el centro de la pista, los miraba a todos haciendo un análisis de sus movimientos, mientras buscaba con la mirada cautelosamente a Leo Cipriani.

De pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro, giró la cara un poco y echo una mirada de molestia. De manera inmediata uno de sus escoltas estaba tomando el antebrazo de quien le sujetaba.

-Tienes agallas para acercarte así –dijo Giovanni en un tono displicente-

Su mirada oscura se posó sobre el hombre que tenía delante y sonrió, pero de una manera sardónica que le heló la sangre e hizo retroceder al hombre que titubeante, lo miro a los ojos intimidado.

-Acompáñeme, mi jefe quiere verlo –agacho la mirada y empezó a caminar-

Giovanni en otras circunstancias solo le hubiera ignorado, pero sabía bien que su jefe sería Leo Cipriani, así que seguido de su agente de seguridad siguió hasta un balcón al hombre, que le abrió la puerta y se quedó de pie en la entrada vigilando que nadie molestará.

El aire corría fuerte afuera, era una noche de lluvia y el balcón estaba helado, Giovanni sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda, su agente estaba detrás de él y parecía haber reaccionado como él. La figura de un hombre alto, estaba de espaldas a ellos mirando por el balcón hacia las calles de Ciudad Viridian que estaban repletas de autos y personas y que brillaba con las luces de una metrópoli que sabía disfrutar de las noches muy bien. Giovanni avanzó un paso haciendo un gesto a su agente para que aguardará detrás de sí.

-Así que tú eres Giovanni –Dijo el hombre girando y dejándose ver-

Enfundado en un traje de etiqueta azul marino sin corbata, Leo Cipriani le sonría de manera diplomática al líder de gimnasio. Era un hombre de 50 años, con cabello grisáceo que alguna vez debió ser negro, pero ahora tenía algunos mechones de canas a los costados. Sus ojos eran imperturbables y de un color azul como el cielo que parecían bajo la luz de la noche el agua en medio del océano. Se recargó en la barandilla del balcón cruzando sus brazos frente a él.

-Eres muy joven –recalcó mirándolo fijamente- pensé que serias un viejo como yo –soltó una carcajada que tenso los nervios de Giovanni y lo hizo sentirse fúrico- ¿Cuántos años tienes, 21? –bromeó el hombre-

-La superioridad no viene de los años, nace de la voluntad de un hombre –comentó Giovanni recuperando su compostura-Tengo la edad suficiente para ser lo que soy

-Las típicas palabras de un niñato con aires de superioridad –decretó Cipriani- Mira que me caen bien los niños, pero tú estás ahora mismo estorbando en mis planes, todo Kanto debe ser mío y será mejor que te apartes chico, porque no seré amable contigo

-¿Es una amenaza? –preguntó siseante el líder de gimnasio- Yo soy el amo y señor de esta región, ¿Qué te hace pensar que solo me haré un lado dejándote todo para ti?

Leo Cipriani meneo la cabeza como negándose a oír más de lo que Giovanni decía. De pronto el hombre camino unos pasos hacia el líder de gimnasio y lo tomó por la camisa haciéndolo estar muy cerca de su cara, Giovanni hizo un gesto con el brazo a su agente para que no interviniera.

-Escúchame bien, "Giovanni", no juegues con el diablo porque te puedes arrepentir –sentencio dedicándole una mirada de soberbia-

El líder de Team Rocket sentía la sangre correr por sus venas y de pronto se sintió intimidado, algo que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir, Leo Cipriani lo liberó de su agarre y sonrió de manera amable pero perturbadora. Le arregló la camisa a Giovanni alisándola gentilmente.

-Cuídate las espaldas ya no seré condescendiente contigo como hasta ahora –luego de esto regreso a la fiesta-

Giovanni se había quedado clavado en el piso, no podía moverse, o no quería hacerlo.

-Señor –la voz de su agente lo saco del ensimismamiento- ¿se encuentra bien? -pregunto un poco asustado-

-Claro que si –Giro mirando al hombre- nos vamos ahora

* * *

Delia miraba el cielo desde la ventana de su habitación, la noche era fría pero no le importaba le gustaba mirar las estrellas por las noches mientras se imaginaba que en Ciudad Viridian su esposo hacía lo mismo. Una corriente de viento helado le hizo sujetar su cabello. Miro hacia el cielo oscuro donde brillaban estrellas tintineantes.

Tenía algunas noches sin dormir, se había alojado una sensación extraña en su pecho; el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien. ¿Pero que podría ir mal? se preguntaba continuamente, Giovanni había hablado con ella y Ash tan solo hacia unas semanas y todo con él iba de maravilla. Su hijo estaba totalmente recuperado de su brazo y era el mismo niño divertido y cariñoso de siempre. Aun así, se sentía en alerta como esperando que algo malo pasará.

Cerro la ventana y se dirigió a su cama, debía descansar al menos un poco. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y echo una mirada a la fotografía de Ash y su padre que tenía en la mesita de noche. Una sonrisa amorosa se dibujó en su rostro. Cuando estaba por estirar el brazo para tomar el marco de madera que su hijo había hecho y adornado con macarrones, sintió un mareo que la hizo sujetarse de la mesita. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que el mundo dejaba de dar vueltas.

Delia se negó a admitir la idea que cruzó por su mente, no quería ni siquiera que ese pensamiento se alojará en ella, pero ya todo era muy evidente para que solo fuesen sospechas. Se recostó en la cama y se cubrió con unas mantas esa noche haría mucho frio. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo su esposo ahora, ¿se sentiría como ella? Sonrió pensando que si lo conocía bien estaría leyendo sobre pokemon tipo tierra o escribiendo en sus diarios sobre este tipo de pokemon, su preferido.


	7. Ataque

**Giovanni esta en líos! Pero tiene esperanzas en Blaine y sus investigaciones. Espero les guste el cap :)**

* * *

Después de aquel encuentro Leo Cipriani había desplegado a sus hombres por todo Kanto ocasionando disturbios y peleas por los territorios que el Team Rocket tenía bajo su dominio. Las bajas del lado del equipo de la erre roja subían cada día, el inescrutable Cipriani estaba determinado a acabar con Giovanni y su organización.

Anteriormente nuestro señor del crimen se había sentido molesto por encontrarse siempre a los Black Knights metidos en su camino. Era como si ese hombre supiera muy bien cuál sería su siguiente paso siempre. Después de verlo cara a cara todo empeoro, por lo que Giovanni decidió apresurar las investigaciones del doctor Blaine en su laboratorio en Ciudad Azulona. Donde tenía planeado crear al pokemon definitivo que le daría la victoria sobre su adversario.

Giovanni se había olvidado del gimnasio los últimos días y lo dejo cerrado por algún tiempo. Se vio obligado a ir a la base que tenía a las afueras de Ciudad Viridian, no era tan grande como la de Azulona, pero le servía como centro de investigación y de donde planeaba últimamente sus siguientes movimientos en esta guerra encarnecida que tenía con Leo Cipriani.

-Creo que será mejor que vayas junto a Archer a Azulona Petrel –dijo Giovanni sentado tras su escritorio a uno de sus oficiales mayores y ejecutivos de su organización-

-¿Pero no me necesita aquí señor? –cuestionó el hombre de complexión delgada y cabello morado-

-Lo mejor será que apoyen al doctor Blaine, necesito asegurar nuestra base en la ciudad

-Entendido señor –el oficial inclinó la cabeza en señal de aprobación y respeto- saldré en seguida

-Dejo esto en sus manos –Giovanni hizo un gesto de consentimiento y miro a Petrel salir de su oficina-

Cuando su oficial mayor salió de la oficina se reclinó en su silla ejecutiva. Esa oficina lo hacía sentir sofocado, era por demás pequeña pensó. Las paredes eran grises y no tenía ninguna ventana, a él le gustaba poder apreciar lo que había fuera siempre. Pero esta vez solo podía conformarse con el monitor de su pc que le daba imágenes de las cámaras en el exterior.

Después de un rato reclinado en la silla con los ojos cerrados y las manos enlazadas sobre su abdomen, abrió los ojos y se reincorporó para buscar una USB en el cajón de su escritorio. La conectó a su PC y comenzó a grabar la información que tenía y que podía ser necesaria después. Mientras se terminaban de pasar los datos, escucho un estruendo que venía de fuera. Se apresuró a tomar la USB y salió al pasillo donde miró una nube de humo que se empezaba a formar.

-Señor estamos bajo ataque –le dijo uno de los guardias y lo jalo con él hacia las escaleras de emergencia-

-¿Qué sucede exactamente? –pregunto cubriéndose la boca con el brazo-

-No lo sé, hubo una explosión en la parte superior

Que mala idea poner una oficina en el último piso pensó Giovanni mientras seguía al chico de uniforme negro. Cuando llegaron al tercer piso el techo comenzó a colapsar. Lo que provoco que grandes pedazos de concreto cayeran y bloquearan el paso.

-¡Demonios! –exclamo el muchacho-

-¿Tienes tu radio contigo? –le pregunto el líder de Team Rocket en un tono calmado-

-Si señor –se apuró a contestar, mientras quitaba el radio de su cinturón-

-Úsalo para contactar con los demás, diles que intenten salir de las instalaciones y vayan a Ciudad Azulona

El hombre asintió y comenzó a hacer un llamado desde su radio. En otros pisos del edificio había hombres atrapados y agentes que habían logrado llegar a los pisos inferiores y que lo escucharon atentos. Hubo un llamado de regreso, era una voz conocida para Giovanni.

-Señor, estamos evacuando el edificio, al parecer hemos sido atacados con bombas desde el techo, estamos trabajando rápido para neutralizar la situación y sacarlo de aquí

Giovanni se apresuró a tomar el radio y apretó el botón que le permitiría llamar a Proton.

-Escúchame bien sal de inmediato y saca a todos los que puedas no esperen por mí –su tono de voz fue contundente, el agente a su lado lo miró nervioso-

-Pero señor… -se escuchó a través de su radio-

-Es una orden Proton –hubo un silencio en la línea-

Giovanni le regreso el radio al hombre a su lado y entonces metió su mano detrás de él y saco una pokebola, apareció Rhydon haciendo gala de su poderío, rugiendo embravecido.

-Rhydon –grito el líder de gimnasio- Usa cuerno taladro para sacarnos de aquí

El pokemon inclinó su cabeza contra el concreto y comenzó a taladrar, pedazos pequeños de cemento saltaban hacia los costados mientras se iba formando una abertura de buen tamaño.

-Bien hecho –dijo Giovanni- date prisa ve por ahí –miró a su agente detrás de sí que estaba aturdido-

Ambos se apresuraron a correr cuando salieron por el camino que Rhydon hizo. Se tambalearon cuando una segunda explosión hizo cimbrar el edificio, Giovanni empujó al muchacho contra la pared para evitar que fuera golpeado por los pedazos de techo que colapsaban de nuevo. El líder se encontraba con una mano en la pared para tener un poco de balance mientras todo se movía a su alrededor. Miro hacia el suelo y una idea surcó su cabeza.

-Rhydon usa estampida, para que el suelo colapse

-Espere señor –grito el agente preocupado-

-Escucha chico, no tenemos tiempo no podemos seguir este camino, debemos bajar lo antes posible

El pokemon golpeó fuertemente el suelo, tanto su entrenador como el agente de Team Rocket sintieron como este vibró bajos sus pies, el chico se tambaleó un momento. Otro golpe del pokemon, hizo que los tres cayeran al piso siguiente. Giovanni se levantó de entre los escombros con algunos golpes, le tendió la mano al joven que tenía varios rasguños y golpes también. Giovanni regreso a Rhydon a su pokebola.

-Buen trabajo –le dijo y la guardo en su cinturón que en la parte trasera tenía el típico sujetador de poke balls-

Estaban en una de los cuartos donde los guardias y agentes solían tomar descansos. Todo estaba deshecho. Se apresuraron a ir a la puerta, pero esta estaba atorada.

-Hazte a un lado –dijo Giovanni mientras retrocedía un poco, luego pateó la puerta con tal fuerza que esta cedió y cayó al otro lado-

Cuando salieron al pasillo se encontraron con que este estaba repleto de humo y podían alcanzar a ver llamaradas que venían de las escaleras que daban al piso inferior donde estaría la salida.

-¿Qué haremos ahora señor? –pregunto el agente-

-Buscar otra salida –decretó firmemente-

Giovanni se quitó el saco y con las mangas lo amarró por detrás de su cabeza para cubrirse la nariz. El agente a su lado hizo lo mismo. Caminaron agachados para evitar lo más que pudieran el humo negro. Escucharon ruidos de detrás de una montaña de escombros que sellaba el cuarto de suministros de la base.

-Debe haber personas ahí –dijo el joven agente mientras intentaba quitar con sus manos algunos trozos de concreto- ¿Hay alguien? –gritó-

-Ayuda –se escuchó una voz cansada al otro lado- estamos atrapados

-¿Hay humo ahí? –Pregunto Giovanni- ¿Cuántas personas son?

-Si hay humo, nos está ahogando, somos 6 –replicó la voz-

-Señor debajo del cuarto de suministros esta la entrada principal

-Entiendo –dijo Giovanni- Rhydon –grito tirando de nuevo la pokebola de su poderoso compañero del tipo tierra/roca- Usa cuerno taladro

El pokemon rugió levantando sus brazos y echó el poderoso cuerno en su cabeza contra la pila de concreto frente a él. El humo comenzó a ser más pesado y Giovanni y su agente no paraban de toser mientras el pokemon seguía con su labor. Sin embargo, parecía ser afectado también por el humo.

-Tu puedes Rhydon –el pokemon miró a su entrenador y prosiguió violentamente golpeando-

Luego de un rato que pareció una eternidad el pokemon logró perforar lo suficiente para que pudieron entrar a donde estaban los otros agentes. Todos eran muy jóvenes, no pasaban de los veinticinco años. Respiraban con dificultad y cuando vieron a su jefe entrar por un gran agujero hecho por su Rhydon su mirada brillo de esperanza. Todos los agentes del Team Rocket eran firmemente leales a su jefe y darían la vida por él, pero también sabían que él nunca lo dejaría solos. Giovanni apreciaba a todas las piezas en su organización, pues le ayudaban a alcanzar sus metas.

-Háganse a un lado –grito Giovanni mientras daba paso a su pokemon- Usa estampida

El pokemon se encontraba ya muy cansado y su ataque fue débil. Rhydon agachó la cabeza, era como si se sintiera apenado por fallar a su entrenador. El líder de gimnasio se acercó a él y apoyo una mano en uno de sus costados. Le dedicó una sonrisa y Rhydon volvió a levantar la cabeza rugiendo.

-Hazlo de nuevo –esta vez el suelo se movió bruscamente-

El ataque estampida volvió a cimbrar el suelo que comenzó a resquebrajarse. Cuando Giovanni escucho el crujido del concreto que cedía regreso rápidamente a su Rhydon a la pokebola. Los hombres cayeron estrepitosamente al piso inferior en una ola de escombros y polvo. El líder del Team Rocket salió de entre una montaña de rocas y polvo, su cuerpo se sentía molido. Abrió los ojos, su mirada estaba borrosa. Frotó con sus manos sus ojos y poco a poco fue teniendo nitidez de nuevo, pudo apreciar a los agentes ponerse de pie, unas manos los tomaron de cada brazo y lo terminaron de sacar de entre los escombros. Era el primer agente que se encontró y otro más de los que estaban encerrados en el cuarto de suministros.

-¿Se encuentra bien jefe?

-Sí, vamos a la salida –dijo mientras era ayudado a caminar-

Cuando el aire fresco que corría fuera del edificio golpeo su cara sintió que podía volver a respirar con normalidad. Aspiro aire y lo soltó, sus pulmones se sentían pesados. Afuera estaban más agentes que habían logrado salir. Algunos estaban tirados en el suelo. Había muchos heridos. Algunos tenían quemaduras, otros golpes y fracturas y otros parecían estar bien salvo de algunos rasguños.

Giovanni miró como el fuego consumía su edifico y apretó los dientes, visiblemente molesto. Ese maldito de Leo Cipriani no estaba jugando lo quería muerto. Proton se acercó a su jefe y el agente que lo ayudaba a apoyarse se hizo a un lado para dejarle el lugar al oficial de alto rango.

-Necesita atención medica señor –El hombre de aspecto atlético y alto lo ayudó a caminar-

-No necesito nada, escúchame, toma a toda esta gente y envíala a Azulona, yo iré al gimnasio

-Pero señor, no está en condiciones –Giovanni se hizo a un lado, se paró con dificultad-

-¿Me vas a dar órdenes a mí? –pregunto en su típico tono áspero el jefe-

Proton agachó la cabeza y se quedó así. El líder de Team Rocket sonrió. Puso una mano sobre el hombro del oficial.

-Necesito que te encargues de esto –le dijo calmadamente-

Proton levanto la mirada, su jefe le estaba confiando a su gente. Confiaba en él para cuidar de ellos. Asintió y miró como Giovanni empezaba a caminar hacia el bosque viridiano. Sabía bien que su jefe era un hombre despiadado y cruel muchas veces, pero también era un hombre fiel y preocupado por su equipo.

Cuando llegó al gimnasio ya era de noche, entró por la puerta trasera y casi se cae al poner un pie dentro. Camino arrastrando los pies. Con una mano se sujetaba el costado derecho. Estaba mareado y adolorido, como pudo subió las escaleras hasta su oficina y se tiró en el sofá, donde unos meses antes había disfrutado de un excitante encuentro con su esposa. Delia pensó mientras cerraba los ojos, todo giraba a su alrededor y un dolor punzante no lo dejaba cavilar con claridad. Sintió algo húmedo correr bajo su camisa. Levantó la mano y observó su roja sangre en escurrir entre sus dedos.

-Demonios –exclamo-

Se sentó como pudo en el sofá y se quitó la camisa. Pudo apreciar la herida que tenía en el costado. Con la camisa armo un vendaje improvisado y se puso de pie difícilmente. Fue a su escritorio y rebusco entre sus cosas las llaves de su auto que pocas veces usaba. Se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina. No había mucho ahí que Leo Cipriani podría querer así que no le dio mucha importancia a lo que dejaba atrás.

Las brillantes luces de Ciudad Viridian de noche lo entorpecían, no podía ver bien, su visión se nublaba y no podía apreciar bien los colores en las luces de los semáforos. Cerraba los ojos y los apretaba buscando nitidez. Su cabeza lo estaba taladrando por dentro y sentía que se desmayaría. Pero no podía permitirlo, tenía que llegar. Cuando salió de la Ciudad y entro en la Ruta 1 hacia Pueblo Paleta se sintió un poco mejor. Aun así, sentía palpitar la herida en su costado. Cuando miro la pequeña casa blanca a la orilla del camino supo que estaba a salvo. Camino torpemente hacia la puerta y toco el timbre. Estaba recargado contra el marco de la puerta y se sostenía con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, cuando se abrió y miró la luz, supo que podía estar tranquilo, pero entonces todo se nublo y se desmayó cayendo al suelo.

Pero al menos estaba en casa.


	8. En casa

**Hola a todos. Mi padre murio a inicios de Diciembre y quede en blanco. Hasta ahora puedo volver a escribir, espero sea un buen capitulo.**

* * *

Delia estaba lavando los platos de la cena mientras Ash jugaba en la sala de estar con sus muñecos. Habían pasado la tarde metidos en el sofá, cubiertos hasta las narices con mantas calientes, mientras miraban películas y bebían el que para Ash era el mejor chocolate del mundo. El que su madre preparaba.

Afuera corría un viento helado y fuerte, aun quedaban algunas semanas más de ese clima invernal en Kanto. Delia estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras lavaba los platos, estaba muy preocupada esos días, en alerta constante, pensaba que estaba estresada pero no entendía el porqué. Echo una mirada a través de la ventana del fregadero, los arboles del patio trasero se movían violentamente, un escalofrió la recorrió al tiempo que escucho el timbre de la puerta.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar su pequeño ya estaba corriendo hacia la puerta, el viento helado golpeo la cara del menor que apretó los ojos intentando divisar algo entre la negrura de la noche. De pronto una figura alta y oscura apareció ante él y no pudo evitar gritar aterrado, se echo los brazos sobre la cabeza y retrocedió un paso. Delia salió corriendo al escuchar a su hijo gritar, el pequeño Ash abrió los ojos para ver en el suelo a su padre.

-Por Arceus Giovanni -grito Delia arrodillándose frente a su esposo-

-Mamá -musito Ash preocupado-

La mujer miro a su hijo y le tomo de la mano en un intento por mantenerlo tranquilo, aun cuando ella estaba sorprendida y preocupada.

-Calma, cierra la puerta, papi está bien

Delia tomo entre sus manos la cara de su esposo y le palmeo las mejillas, estaba helado y muy golpeado. Se apresuró a revisarle los brazos y pecho en busca de heridas, se asusto al notar que sangraba. Tomo al líder de gimnasio pasándole las manos por debajo de los brazos y lo arrastro como pudo al cuarto de huéspedes de la primera planta, Ash la siguió preocupado. Lo dejo cuidadosamente sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-Hijo trae toallas limpias y agua caliente de tu baño

Ash asintió rápidamente y salió corriendo a buscar lo que su madre le había pedido. Cuando el menor salió de la habitación Delia le quito la camisa roída y ensangrentada a Giovanni que seguía inconsciente. Le echo un vistazo a la herida en su costado derecho era un poco grande y estaba sucia, se podría infectar si no la trataba correctamente. Su corazón latía apresuradamente y las manos le temblaban, en su mente daban vueltas muchas ideas y preguntas, pero no era el momento para ponerse a pensar debía atender a su esposo. Ash regreso con el agua y las toallas y las dejo en la mesilla de noche, se quedo de pie junto a la puerta con las manos entrelazadas visiblemente preocupado. Su madre fue a donde estaba y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, el pequeño levanto la mirada y sus ojos marrones la miraron fijamente.

-Cariño espera afuera, no te preocupes, papá estará bien

El pequeño futuro entrenador sonrió de medio lado y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Delia estaba de pie junto a la cama mirando a su esposo, le parecía una cruel broma, ¿Qué le había pasado a Giovanni? Suspiro llevándose las manos a la cara. No podía quedarse ahí parada pensó y se acercó a él para quitarle los zapatos pudo notar que estaban maltratados y empolvados como si hubiera andado por una zona en desastre. Dejo los zapatos en el suelo junto con los calcetines. La herida en su costado ya no sangraba, el señor del crimen había hecho un buen trabajo parando el sangrado con su camisa.

-Creo que necesitaras unos puntos -dijo en un murmullo inspeccionando la herida-

Por suerte tenía un botiquín de emergencias con todo lo necesario en la cocina, con un hijo que siempre estaba buscándose problemas con sus aventuras era un elemento indispensable en su casa. Salió a buscar el botiquín y miro a Ash sentado en medio del pasillo.

-Ash no puedes estar aquí -dijo calmadamente la madre-

-Pero quiero saber que pasa -el tono de voz del menor sonaba preocupado-

Delia estiro su mano a su hijo y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, luego lo estrecho entre sus brazos.

-Mi vida papá estará bien, ve a ponerte el pijama para ir a la cama, mañana podrás verlo, te lo prometo -le beso la frente cálidamente-

-Okey mamá -sonrió el pequeño moreno-

La mujer fue a la cocina después de escuchar los pasos de su hijo subir las escaleras. Regreso a donde Giovanni y se dispuso a suturar la laceración que su esposo tenía. Lo hizo lo más calmada posible para no lastimarlo o que algo no saliera bien. Cuando hubo terminado puso unas gasas para cubrir los puntos. Cariñosa y cuidadosamente limpio la cara del líder de gimnasio, sus brazos y pecho. Le quito el cinturón del pantalón y también guardo las pokebolas, Delia pensó que en alguna de ellas estaría persian, le hubiese gustado verlo, pero no creía correcto sacarlo de la pokebola. Busco en los bolsillos de Giovanni y encontró su cartera y su teléfono, los dejo en la mesita de noche y cubrió a su esposo con algunas mantas, trajo una silla y la puso a lado de la cama y ahí se quedó viéndolo un largo rato.

Cuando estuvo convencida de que su esposo se encontraba bien y que solo dormía salió de la habitación de huéspedes y fue a ver a Ash que ya estaba metido entre las cálidas sabanas de su cama y dormía tranquilamente. Delia acaricio los cabellos oscuros y alborotados de su pequeño hijo y le beso en la frente tiernamente.

-Descansa bebé

Al salir de la habitación de Ash sintió un mareo fuerte que la hizo sujetarse de la pared, se llevo una mano a la cara y cerro los ojos esperando a que el malestar pasará. Ya llevaba semanas con los mareos y nauseas y aunque al principio había querido ignorar a la voz en su cabeza que le decía que había algo en ella creciendo no podía hacerlo más después de la prueba casera de embarazo que le había confirmado hacia 3 días su estado de buena esperanza. Cuando se sintió mejor fue a su habitación y se dio una ducha caliente, el agua cayendo por su cuerpo la relajaba. Se fue a la cama después de cerciorarse por última vez que Giovanni estaba bien, pero lo siguió revisando durante toda la noche. Al final había solo dormido un par de horas realmente.

* * *

La mañana llego para Giovanni con unos débiles rayos de sol colándose por entre las cortinas de la ventana que tenia por sobre la cabecera de la cama. Abrió los ojos lentamente intentando adecuar su visión a las sombras que había en la habitación. Estaba un poco confundido, intento sentarse, pero no pudo hacerlo la herida en su costado le envió una descarga de dolor que lo hizo quedarse tumbado.

-Demonios -gruño irritado mientras se tallaba la cara-

Miro a su alrededor estaba en casa pensó y pronto todo lo sucedido el día anterior llego a su cabeza como una buena película de acción. Agradecía estar vivo para poder ir a buscar a Cipriani y hacerle pagar por lo sucedido. Giro la cabeza a su lado y pudo ver en la mesilla de noche su teléfono y cartera. Alargo el brazo para tomar el teléfono había muchas llamadas perdidas de Proton, Petrel y Atenea. Frunció el ceño y lo apago ya les llamaría cuando se pudiera levantar de esa cama.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Delia con una charola entre las manos al verlo despierto su cara se ilumino y el corazón comenzó a latirle emocionado.

-¡Estas despierto! -exclamo alegremente- me alegra mucho amor

Dejo la charola en la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama a lado de su esposo que la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Delia -le dijo tomándola de la mano-

La mujer se inclino y se besaron. Giovanni sentía que estaba en el lugar indicado, no había otro lugar más seguro para él que a lado de ella, por eso no siguió a sus agentes a ciudad Azulona.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -pregunto la mujer levantándose de la cama-

-No te lo puedo decir, no ahora -dijo tajantemente-

-¿Por qué no? Soy tu esposa merezco saber que pasa ¿estás en peligro? -su voz sonó preocupada-

-Cálmate -dijo sentándose difícilmente- estoy bien y estoy en casa es lo que te debe de preocupar, confía en mi

La cara de Delia se suavizo y asintió a lo que Giovanni decía, le paso la charola con el desayuno que tenia tostadas, fruta y café caliente. El señor del crimen comió calmadamente con los ojos de su esposa encima de él. Sabía que estaba intranquila.

-¿Ash esta bien? -pregunto luego de beber un poco de café-

-Si, aun duerme, se asustó mucho anoche

-Lo siento, espero verlo pronto

-Vendrá en cuanto despierte, te lo aseguro -le sonrió-

-¿Cómo estás tú? -le pregunto y noto como Delia se tensaba-

-Estoy bien -carraspeo, no quería decirle nada de su embarazo- pero no hablemos más, mejor come tu desayuno iré a hacer unas cosas afuera vendré a verte en un rato

Giovanni la miro ponerse de pie y asintió a lo que ella le decía. Aunque sabia que algo le ocultaba, luego se ocuparía de ello pensó mordiendo su tostada. Luego del desayuno dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche y abrió el primer cajón de la misma, encontró ahí sus pokebolas, saco una y la lanzo. Un perezoso persian apareció meneando la cola, camino hasta la cama y se hizo un lugar entre su entrenador restregándose contra él y lamiendo sus manos.

-Que gusto verte amigo -acaricio el suave pelaje del pokemon- estamos en casa -le dijo calmadamente-

De pronto la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y un presuroso Ash apareció corriendo hacia la cama y salto a los brazos de su padre que adolorido lo acogió entre ellos sin importarle nada.

-Papa -dijo casi en el llanto- estas bien…

-Calma Ash, estoy bien, no te preocupes

Giovanni acaricio los cabellos de su hijo y le beso en la frente mientras el persian los miraba al líder de gimnasio le pareció que el pokemon sonreía. Delia llego un momento después y sonrió al ver la tierna escena.

-Ash ten cuidado, papá tiene puntos en el costado

El menor se quito con cuidado y se sentó en la silla a lado de la cama sin dejar de mirar a su padre. El persian salto de la cama y fue a donde el niño y lamio su cara. Ash soltó una risita y su madre se acercó para acariciar también al pokemon. Giovanni los miraba desde la cama sonriendo tontamente. Que lo partiera un rayo podría ser un desgraciado, pero su hijo y esposa le calaban hasta los huesos como un cálido sentimiento que no podía evitar sentir. Estar en casa siempre lo hacía sentir bien.


	9. Dias en Pueblo Paleta

Giovanni se encontraba sentado en la parte de atrás de la casa. En sus manos sostenían una taza de café caliente, el vapor se elevaba perdiéndose en el ambiente. Ash jugaba con el Persian. Era un día con sol, pero la temperatura era baja. El líder de gimnasio estaba disfrutando pasar días con su esposa e hijo. Alejado del tumulto de la cuidad y de sus preocupaciones. La herida en su costado derecho estaba sanando bien y ya no se sentía como un costal de box. Después de estar 3 días en cama por fin podía salir de ella. Los moretones en su cuerpo casi desaparecían por completo y poco quedaba ya de sus rasguños. Delia se había encargado de cuidar de él de la mejor manera.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto una cálida voz detrás de Giovanni-

Delia puso una mano sobre el hombro del líder de gimnasio. Él giro la cara dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien –contesto, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y miro a su hijo de cabellos oscuros correteando por el patio- siéntate –dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole la silla- iré a dentro un rato…

La mujer lo miro un poco preocupada, pero tomo el lugar de su esposo y lo miro ir hacia la casa. Giovanni entro al cuarto de huéspedes donde había dejado su teléfono. Aunque no lo admitiría ante Delia se sentía un tanto inquieto. No podía decirle nada a su esposa, pero sabía que Leo Cipriani no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando a que asomara la cabeza, lo buscaría y no le importaría hacerles daño a Delia y Ash si eso significaba acabar con él.

Molesto dejo caer su puño contra la mesita de noche y maldijo por lo bajo estar en esa situación. Pero Giovanni nunca había sido de los que se rendían a la primera señal de peligro, era un hombre beligerante, reacio y sobretodo ambicioso, no había llegado hasta ahí siendo amable. Sin embargo, el riesgo de perder lo que amaba. Su familia. Le hacía sentir temor. Tenía las palmas de las manos sobre la mesita y la cabeza agachada cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle por detrás. Delia apoyo su cara contra la espalda de su esposo. Podía sentir su rítmica respiración.

-Delia –pronuncio en un tono de sorpresa que pocas veces usaba-

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Giovanni? –Pregunto sin soltarlo-

El señor del crimen levanto la cara y giro para estar frente a su mujer, le rodeo la cintura con las manos y la miro directamente a los ojos. Ella no dijo nada solo espero por una respuesta.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo viejo –dijo con una sonrisa chueca-

Delia parpadeo esperando algo más, le parecía una respuesta inventada. Su esposo no era un bromista excepcional, y pocas veces hacia chistes, lo que le pareció por demás extraño. Aun así, le siguió la corriente y le miro sonriendo.

-Yo no quería tratar el tema, pero ya que lo dices…. –soltó una carcajada-

Giovanni río con ella, hacía mucho que no reía. Recordó aquellos días que cuando eran unos jovencitos compartieron, las charlas, las risas y los juegos. Se preguntó así mismo porque había alejado aquello de él. ¿Habían sido más importantes el poder y la fortuna, que Delia?

-Mala –dijo besándola, la pego más a su cuerpo sintiendo cada parte de ella-

Delia le rodeo el cuello con los brazos mientras sentía como Giovanni dejaba besos ardientes por su cuello. Un cosquilleo comenzaba a instalarse en ella. Cuando Ash entro corriendo a la habitación seguido del Persian de su padre. El señor del crimen soltó a su mujer como si de algo caliente se tratará, ella giro tomando en brazos a su hijo. Su esposo intentaba recomponer el aliento. El pequeño los miro con sus enormes ojos marrones, que brillaban emocionados.

-¿Qué hacen? –pregunto juguetonamente-

Giovanni le dedico una sonrisa y le revolvió los cabellos.

-Tu madre iba a enseñarme un juego cuando apareciste –dijo haciendo un guiño-

-Giovanni –grito ella poniéndose roja-

El teléfono empezó a sonar y Ash se soltó de los brazos de su madre para salir corriendo a contestar. Ellos lo siguieron.

-Es el profesor Oak mamá, quiere hablar contigo –dijo dándole el teléfono a Delia-

-Hola profesor, ¿Qué pasa?

-Delia, hola, lamento molestarte –respondió un tanto apenado el profesor al otro lado de la línea-

-No se preocupe profesor

Giovanni estaba sentado en el sillón aun lado de la mesita donde estaba el teléfono. Miraba a su esposa mientras hablaba. Ash se sentó a su lado y se abrazó a su costado enterrando su cara en la camisa de franela roja a cuadros, que el señor del crimen llevaba puesta. Un look no muy de su estilo, dirían sus empleados si lo vieran. Pantalones azules de mezclilla con un corte regular no tan elegantes como los negros de pinza que solía usar con como líder del gimnasio Viridian. Y claro como el jefe del Team Rocket. Delia seguía en el teléfono.

-Lo que pasa es que Gary esta en cama con un fuerte resfriado –dijo Samuel Oak-

-Oh lamento escuchar eso

\- El doctor dijo que estará bien en unos días, pero insiste en querer un poco de sopa especial que haces para Ash

-Haré un poco y se la envió profesor

-Gracias Delia eres muy amable

-Por nada profesor Oak, saludos a Gary

Cuando colgó el teléfono Giovanni pregunto a su esposa que era lo que quería el profesor. Ella le dijo que Gary estaba enfermo y que quería un poco de sopa de la que hacía para Ash cuando se enfermaba. Delia siempre se había preocupado mucho por el nieto de Oak. Era su lado maternal que la hacía querer cuidar del pobre huérfano de madre.

Así fue como Giovanni termino yendo hacia la colina en Pueblo Paleta donde estaba el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Ash lo acompañaba caminando a su lado, le tenía la mano tomada, el señor del crimen lo miraba de reojo, le parecía muy tierno.

Al llegar a la casa de Oak este ya los esperaba y los invito a pasar alegando que afuera hacia frio y que lo menos que podía hacer para agradecer que fueran hasta ahí era invitarles algo caliente. Ash y su padre esperaron sentados en la sala de la enorme casa del experto pokemon. Cuando regreso trajo consigo chocolate caliente y galletas que les ofreció amablemente.

-Me alegra que pudieras tomarte un tiempo para venir a ver a Delia y Ash, Giovanni –Le dijo sonriendo el hombre de edad, mientras tomaba un poco de chocolate-

El líder de gimnasio pocas veces había ido a casa del profesor pokemon en el pasado. Se habían conocido el primer día que había ido a Pueblo Paleta con Delia. Se lo presento diciéndole que Oak era como un tío para ella, pues había apoyado mucho a su madre como buen amigo cuando ella crecía. Giovanni no era un hombre muy sociable y evitaba crear amistades, pero miraba en el profesor una buena carta para jugar si alguna vez estaba en aprietos. Además, agradecía que siempre estaba para ayudar a Delia y Ash cuando él no estaba.

-He tomado unas cortas vacaciones –Dijo seriamente-

-Me alegro, ¿Cómo va el gimnasio?

-Es como todo hay días buenos y malos…

-Mi papá es el mejor –lo interrumpió Ash- nunca pierde –grito poniéndose de pie-

El profesor Oak se rio.

-¿Deberás Ash? Eso es increíble, algún día podrás pelearle una medalla ¿no te parece emocionante?

Giovanni observaba a su hijo, como se expresaba e interactuaba con el hombre mayor. Había pasado muy poco tiempo con su hijo mientras crecía, pero aun así este lo admiraba y quería, en su cabeza volvieron a surgir dudas sobre su actuar en esos años. Logro mucho de lo que quería, pero no sentía que fuera suficiente, que lo llenará en verdad.

En el camino de regreso a casa Ash corría delante de su padre jugueteando. Se detuvo en medio del camino observando en cuclillas como el aire movía la hierba verde.

-Date prisa Ash –Ordeno el padre pasando a su lado-

El menor se puso de pie y corrió detrás del hombre, al estar a su lado, le miro un momento y sonriendo pregunto:

-Papá ¿te quedarás mucho tiempo?

-No lo sé…

El menor se encogió de hombros insatisfecho con la respuesta y se detuvo con los puños cerrados a sus costados. El líder de gimnasio echo una mirada sobre su hombro y lo miro seriamente. Se giró completamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡¿Por qué siempre te vas?! ¡¿Acaso no somos importantes para ti?! –grito mirando fijo a su padre, sus ojos brillaban y el señor del crimen noto tanto parecido consigo mismo que le asusto-

-Ya lo hemos hablado antes –respondió tajante-

La calma con la que respondió provoco que Ash se molestara, sintió que no lo estaba tomando en serio. Sus ojos se empezaron a agolpar en lágrimas, sus puños se estaban tornando blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba. Giovanni suspiro cansado, odiaba lidiar con problemas como este. El señor del crimen era poco paciente y sus empleados sabían que odiaba le dieran la contraria o que le levantarán la voz reprochando algo. Esa sería su sentencia de muerte. Pero en este momento el jefe Rocket no pudo hacer nada más que ceder a las exigencias del pequeño frente de sí. Lo levanto en brazos como una pequeña rama seca del suelo, Ash pataleaba y empujaba sus brazos contra el pecho de su padre que lo sostenía contra él.

-Eres muy importante para mí –le dijo calmadamente- nunca lo dudes….

Ash lo miro. Sintió que el hombre frente de sí era muy diferente a su padre. Pues este nunca cedía a sus berrinches. Le gustaba este nuevo lado de su padre. Le parecía más como uno normal. Giovanni lo dejo en el suelo y siguieron caminando hacia la casa.

* * *

En ciudad Viridian Leo Cipriani estaba en su oficina cuando uno de sus oficiales toco a la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo la templada voz del empresario-

-Permiso señor

-¿Tienes noticias de nuestro amigo?

-Lo hemos encontrado –le tendió una carpeta con la información- está en las afueras…

-Buen trabajo –le interrumpió- puedes retirarte

El oficial hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina. Leo Cipriani hojeo los papeles que tenía en manos. Leyó los informes y una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Su risa burlona lleno la habitación, tejiendo en su cabeza sus siguientes movimientos contra su rival. Dejo caer la carpeta en el escritorio. Las fotos de Delia y Ash estaban ahí al inicio de los informes.

-Quien diría Giovanni –se mofo, tomando entre sus manos un trago de Whisky-

Esa noche el líder de gimnasio por fin pudo subir las escaleras y quedarse en la habitación de su esposa. Pero se sintió inquieto y no pudo dormir. Se pasó la noche mirando el techo y escuchando la rítmica respiración de Delia.


	10. Miedos

La mañana llego para Delia con una ligera luz colándose por entre las cortinas de la ventana. Y el canto de los Pidgey afuera. Sintió las manos de su esposo rodeándole la cintura. Abrazándola, podía sentir el aroma del líder de gimnasio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no despertaba de esa forma, y le encantaba. Giró entre los brazos de su esposo y quedo frente a él. Que abrió los ojos perezosamente.

-Buenos días, mi amor –Dijo Delia besándolo-

-Buenos días –respondió Giovanni-

Sus cabellos oscuros estaban alborotados y le daban un toque muy sensual a su aspecto mañanero. A Delia siempre le había encantado verlo así, tan simple, siendo solo su esposo.

-Iré a revisar a Ash

-Déjalo… mejor quédate aquí

Giovanni la tomo por las muñecas y la pego contra el colchón. Beso el cuello de su mujer. Luego lentamente fue bajando hasta su pecho. Ella se removió debajo de él. La noche anterior el líder de gimnasio no había dormido, se sentía inquieto. Para calmar sus pensamientos abrazo a su esposa que dormía, escuchando su respiración. Aunque tuvo que resistir las ganas de despertarla y poseerla.

-Gio –Murmuró con la cabeza dándole vueltas-

-Hace mucho tiempo que no puedo besarte así –Le dijo saboreando sus labios-

Delia le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. Giovanni metió sus manos por debajo de la blusa de ella, que se arqueo contra él, estremecida. Una voz en su cabeza la hizo abrir los ojos, clavando la mirada en el techo. Dile que será padre otra vez. La voz en su cabeza resonó. Él la seguía besando y tocando. En ese momento Delia decidió que debía parar.

-Para… -dijo ella- Alto…

Giovanni no la escucho. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue apretar sin miramientos el costado derecho de su esposo donde tenía la sutura que ella misma hizo. Giovanni se apartó maldiciendo por lo bajo y llevándose una mano a su herida.

-Lo siento –sonrió ella mirándolo- lo olvide

Él la miro. Le pareció una jugada sucia. Una sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en su cara. Le encantaba que fuera así. Delia salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

-Ve a ver a Ash –le grito desde el baño- En un rato desayunaremos

* * *

Después del desayuno Ash y su padre salieron al patio de atrás para dejar que el equipo de pokemon de Giovanni tomarán un descanso.

-¡Salgan!

Giovanni lanzo 6 pokeball y de ellas salieron Rhydon, Persian, Dugtrio, Nidoqueen, Nidoking y Rhyhorn. Ash grito emocionado de ver a los pokemon de su padre. Juntos pusieron platos en el suelo con comida para ellos. El pequeño hijo del líder de gimnasio estaba atento a los movimientos de Rhydon.

-¿Te gusta Rhydon? –Pregunto Giovanni poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo-

-Sí es fantástico papá

-Rhydon es un buen pokemon, fuerte e imparable… ¿Pero sabes que es lo más importante hijo?... -El chico lo miraba detenidamente. Su padre le sonrió y negó con la cabeza- Mejor olvídalo….

El señor del crimen sintió que no tenía la cara para hablar sobre la relación de entrenador y pokemon sí hacía mucho que él mismo los había solo usado como herramientas para lograr sus objetivos. Su hijo lo miro confundido y le dijo:

-Creo que lo más importante es ser su amigo

Al escuchar a su hijo hablar así Giovanni recordó cuando fue un niño que compartía la ideología de su Ash. Habían pasado muchas cosas y ya nada era igual. En especial él, no era el mismo de antes.

Luego de alimentar a los pokemon el líder de gimnasio se dedicó a limpiar muy bien las pokeball de cada uno de ellos y las puso en el usual cinturón (porta pokeballs) que la mayoría de los entrenadores tenia.

-Toma –Le dijo Ash- Hazme un favor, llévalas a mi habitación

-Está bien –Respondió el menor tomando el cinturón-

Giovanni lo miró salir corriendo hacia la casa. Entonces tomo una de las sillas plegables del patio. Busco entre sus bolsillos su teléfono y lo encendió. En la pantalla aparecieron todas las llamadas y mensajes que tenía perdido. Cinco días de incertidumbre para sus ejecutivos que pensaban su jefe estaba muerto. Presiono el botón de llamar y espero en la línea.

-Proton –dijo con voz calmada-

El agente ejecutivo, salto de su silla al escuchar la voz de su jefe. Y salió corriendo de su oficina hacia el laboratorio de Blaine donde estarían también Petrel y Atenea. Cuando estuvo cerca de ellos hizo algunos gestos con las manos para que se acercarán.

-Señor ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? –Dijo en un tono de preocupación mezclado con sorpresa-

-Si ¿Están todos ya en Azulona?

-Así es señor, excepto Archer –Hizo una pausa- Él regreso a Viridian después de su desaparición…

-Bien, ¿Cómo va Blaine con su investigación?

-Está teniendo problemas

Giovanni apretó con molestia el teléfono.

-Escucha Proton les enviaré las coordenadas de donde estoy… Nos veremos pronto

-Espere Jefe… -La llamada termino, lo único que escucho fue el sonido sin línea del teléfono-

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –Cuestiono la pelirroja que junto a Petrel esperaban pacientes a que Proton les dijera algo sobre Giovanni-

-El jefe está bien…. Enviará sus coordenadas

-¿Volverá? –Pregunto Petrel-

-Creo que sí

El localizador de Petrel empezó a sonar lo reviso y se los mostró a sus compañeros.

-Está en Pueblo Paleta

Atenea arqueo una ceja confundida. Proton se cruzó de brazos y tomo el artefacto de manos de su compañero.

-Archer está cerca. Le enviaré las coordenadas.

-¿Pero que hace en un pequeño pueblo como ese? –Pregunto Petrel-

-No tengo idea –Respondió Proton encogiéndose de hombros-

* * *

-¿Mamá te sientes bien? –Pregunto Ash-

Había entrado corriendo a la habitación de sus padres para dejar las pokeball, al entrar encontró a su madre sentada en la orilla de la cama con una mano apoyada en su frente. La madre levanto la cara y le sonrió.

-Ash querido, estoy bien –El niño dejo las pokeball en la mesita de noche y se sentó a lado de su madre-

La verdad era que sentía el mundo moverse a su alrededor. Tenía náuseas y mareos que la hacían sentirse muy incómoda.

-¿Segura? –Pregunto otra vez el menor-

-Sí, ¿Dónde está tu padre?

-Está afuera

-Llámalo, debo cambiar sus vendajes

-Claro

El chico salto de la cama y salió de la habitación. Ella se levantó aun un tanto mareada y fue al baño para traer un poco de agua caliente que necesitaría para lavar la herida de Giovanni. Cuando Ash cruzo la puerta trasera de la casa se quedó de pie mirando a su padre que acababa de terminar una llamada. Estaba de espaldas a Ash con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La cara de Giovanni denotaba molestia, el menor se preguntó que lo había molestado. El aura que desprendía ahora mismo su padre le hizo sentir temor y no supo por qué. Cautelosamente se acercó lo suficiente para ser escuchado con claridad.

-¿Papá?

El líder de gimnasio se giró sobre sus pies y miro como Ash lo miraba con cierta precaución. Suavizo su rostro, no le gustaba que su hijo lo viera molesto.

-¿Qué ocurre Ash?

-Mamá quiere cambiar tus vendajes –Dijo mientras frotaba su brazo, el que hacía unos meses se había fracturado-

-Bien

Giovanni avanzo hacia su hijo y puso una mano sobre la cabeza del menor revolviéndole los cabellos, Ash lo miro entrar a la casa. El señor del crimen subió las escaleras, pensando en que tendría que irse ese mismo día de casa. Esperaba que Proton hubiese hecho lo que él pensaba y le hubiera mandado las coordenadas a Archer.

Giovanni entro a la habitación donde Delia lo esperaba ya con lo necesario para cambiar los vendajes. Él se sentó en la cama y la miró preparando las gasas y vendas nuevas.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Delia parpadeo sorprendida. Era la misma pregunta que su hijo le había hecho nada más verla. Fue hacia su esposo y le beso una mejilla.

-Sí

-Te ves pálida –El hombre comenzó a desabotonar la camisa azul pálida que llevaba puesta-

-No te preocupes Giovanni

-Tratándose de ti siempre lo hago Delia

Ella estaba quitando las gasas viejas. Empezaba a limpiar la herida con agua tibia, él se estremeció.

-Has estado muy rara, lo he notado desde que llegue, ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme?

-No –dijo ella sonriendo-

Giovanni pensó que definitivamente su esposa ocultaba algo. Pero ahora mismo no tenía mucho tiempo para rebuscar que era. Así que ya no cuestiono más. Sin embargo, ella si tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a él.

-¿Puedes decirme ya como es que terminaste así?

El señor del crimen sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Sabía que ella merecía saber la verdad, pero no podía evitar sentir temor de lo que pudiera pensar de él.

-No te lo puedo decir, creo que ya te había dicho eso –sentencio-

-¿No crees que tu esposa merece saberlo?

Giovanni giro la cara para no verla. Delia entonces supo que no podría hacerlo hablar. Termino por cambiar los vendajes y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Él comenzó a abotonar la camisa.

-Gracias –Dijo mientras ella se recargaba en su hombro- Me iré hoy….

-Bueno –ella se puso de pie y empezó a recoger las cosas con las que cambio los vendajes de Giovanni-

-No sé cuando volvamos a vernos…

-No importa, nosotros estaremos bien

El líder de gimnasio pudo distinguir tristeza en el tono de voz de su esposa. Se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos. Delia apoyo su cara contra el pecho de él y comenzó a llorar. Mentiría si dijera que no le dolía que él se fuera. Que no se vieran. Los años habían pasado y ellos dos no podrían recuperar el tiempo perdido si seguían así. Delia solía llorar cuando pensaba en Giovanni, pero simplemente ella había elegido esa vida y pensaba que no podía quejarse.

De pronto escucharon un estruendo en la planta baja, ambos reaccionaron al momento y salieron de la habitación. Al llegar a las escaleras pudieron ver fuego.

-Ash –Grito asustada Delia por la seguridad de su hijo y corrió por las escaleras-

-Espera –Giovanni la siguió al no poder detenerla-

Ninguno entendía lo que pasaba. Fuera de la casa estaban rodeados por los hombres de Cipriani que iban armados y con pokemon algunos pokemon. Ash estaba leyendo una revista de la liga añil cuando la primera granada fue lanzada hacia la casa. El ruido lo había aturdido, estaba debajo de la mesa con las manos tapando sus oídos.

Los esbirros de Cipriani lanzaron una segunda tanda de granadas explosivas hacia la casa. Giovanni tomo a Delia por los hombros y la empujo hacia el suelo cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

-Demonios –grito cuando el techo empezó a crujir sobre ellos- Quédate aquí iré por Ash

El hombre le señalo la habitación de huéspedes, ella se apresuró a ir hasta ahí. La casita de madera estaba incendiándose y llenándose de humo. Giovanni podía escuchar afuera las voces de los Black Knights. Al llegar a la cocina miro a Ash sentado debajo de la mesa con las manos tapándose los oídos y los ojos cerrados. Todo estaba lleno de humo y había llamas saliendo por las paredes. El líder de gimnasio se apresuró a ir hacia él.

-Vamos hijo –Le tendió la mano-

El pequeño estaba aturdido. Al ver a su padre se colgó de sus brazos. Giovanni regreso esquivando la madera que caía quemándose del techo y entro al cuarto de huéspedes. Dejo a su pequeño en el suelo y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Ash –La mujer grito y abrazo a su hijo contra su cuerpo- ¿Estas bien mi amor?

Delia tomo la cara de su hijo entre sus manos e inspecciono que estuviera bien. Giovanni estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta, miraba hacia la parte frontal de la casa. Su cara sudaba. Era demasiado tarde Leo Cipriano lo había encontrado pensó. Seguramente sabia de Ash y Delia, ahora no podría dejarlos, tendría que llevarlos con él y revelar secretos para los que aún no estaba listo.


	11. Revelación

-¿Giovanni que está pasando?

La mujer lo jalo del brazo y lo hizo verla a la cara. El líder de gimnasio no respondió. Su cara tenía un aspecto sombrío, y se le podían ver gotas de sudor cayendo. La puerta principal cayo. Pudieron escuchar el ruido que hizo al caer y las risas burlonas de los Black Knights irrumpiendo en la casa. Giovanni la tomo por lo hombros y la miro.

-Quédense aquí no salgan –Luego salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí-

-¡Giovanni! –Grito Delia asustada-

Los hombres de Cipriani pudieron ver al jefe Rocket aparecer entre el humo. Tenía una expresión de furia en el rostro y sus ojos oscuros los miraban con una imperturbable calma. Había tres hombres de pie frente a Giovanni tenían un charmander consigo e iban armados. Uno de los tipos se abalanzó contra él. Un puño paso rozando su cara, él lo esquivo agachándose y regreso el golpe dándole justo en la cara al matón haciéndolo retroceder. Uno de los hombres que era rubio y alto apunto su arma contra Giovanni y disparo, nuestro líder de gimnasio salto hacia un lado pasando por encima del sillón de la sala de estar. Los Black Knights fueron tras de él, se paró de prisa. Dos de ellos empezaron a lanzar golpes al señor del crimen que se movía de un lado a otro esquivando y regresando golpes. El tercer hombre que estaba con el charmander grito:

-Ascuas

Los dos que atacaban se hicieron a un lado para que le diera de lleno a Giovanni que utilizo la mesa de centro para cubrirse. Ash y Delia podían escuchar todo desde donde estaban escondidos.

-Mamá –grito Ash- papá necesita ayuda, necesita sus pokemon

-Es muy peligroso hijo

-Mamá… -saco una pokeball de su bolsillo- es el Rhydon de papá, quería jugar con él por eso no lo deje en la habitación….

Afuera Giovanni se aferraba fuerte contra la mesita que usaba como escudo. Cuando el ataque del charmander termino uno de los Black Knight pateo la mesa golpeando la herida de Giovanni que se tambaleo y cayó al suelo.

-Al parecer no eras tan fuerte como decían –Se burló el hombre-

-Terminemos con esto –Dijo el hombre castaño apuntando su arma hacia Giovanni-

-Espera –sonrió burlón el rubio- busca a la esposa debe estar por aquí… Cipriani dijo que acabemos con todos, podemos divertirnos con ella un rato

-Malditos –grito el señor del crimen-

-Cállate –le dijo pisándole el pecho el hombre rubio- termínalo –siseo mirando a su compañero con el arma-

-Estampida Rhydon –Grito Ash-

Los tres hombres voltearon para ver saltar contra ellos al enorme pokemon del líder de gimnasio de ciudad Viridian. Rhydon rugió cayendo frente a su entrenador los hombros salieron volando hacia los costados mal heridos. El tipo del charmander no espero mucho y fue al ataque.

-Ascuas

-Cuerno taladro –grito Ash-

Ambos pokemon atacaron al mismo tiempo. Siendo el más pequeño el perdedor al salir disparado por el ataque del tipo tierra/roca. Cayo sobre su entrenador que quedó inconsciente en el suelo.

-Papá –Ash fue a donde su padre estaba-

-Me impresionas hijo, lo has hecho genial –se puso de pie con ayuda del chico-

Delia apareció con cara de angustia y sudando nerviosa desde el cuarto de huéspedes. Al mirar a Giovanni palideció y por poco cae desmayada. Los pasos y voces de los Black Knights que seguían fuera de la casa alertaron al líder de gimnasio.

-Vayan arriba deprisa, busquen mis pokeball

-Pero papá… –dijo Ash-

-Dense prisa –sentencio-

Delia miro a su esposo y asintió, tomo la mano de Ash y corrió por las escaleras. El pequeño miro como su padre salía de la casa seguido de su pokemon. Afuera autos negros y una docena de Black Knights esperaban al señor del crimen. Tenían algunos Blastoise, Onix, Houndours, y Jolteons con ellos. Giovanni se paró en el porche de la casa, su cara estaba agachada pero poco a poco levanto la mirada una llena de odio y furia incontenible.

-Terremoto –grito-

El suelo comenzó a moverse bajo los pies de los hombres y los pokemon.

-Ataque furia -siguió gritando-

Algunos hombres llamaron a sus pokemon para contratacar usando los movimientos de estos, pero no sirvieron de mucho pues el líder de gimnasio no les permitió avanzar.

-Acabemos con esto –siseo alargando su brazo contra los Black Knights- Terratemblor Rhydon

El pokemon rugió y ataco como su entrenador le ordenada, el suelo cimbro de nuevo y crujió como si se tratara de una hoja seca que fuese pisada. Los pokemon fueron golpeados de lleno junto con sus entrenadores que terminaron tirados en el suelo muy mal heridos.

-Bien hecho Rhydon –dijo el líder de gimnasio y regreso al pokemon a su pokeball-

Delia y Ash aparecieron detrás de él con sus pokeballs. Parecían agitados seguramente por el humo que inundaba la casa.

-¿Están bien? –pregunto Giovanni mirándolos-

-Has acabado con todos –grito Ash mirando la escena frente a sí-

Delia lo miraba seriamente. No sabía que había pasado y porque esos hombres habían irrumpido de esa manera en su casa y acabado con todo lo que tenían.

-Giovanni, ¿Qué paso? ¿quiénes eran estos hombres? -su voz se quebraba, las manos le temblaban- nuestra casa está destruida –grito, la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas-

Delia sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se movía, su vista se nublo e irremediablemente perdió el control de su cuerpo. Giovanni atrapo a su esposa entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Delia –la llamo palmeándole la cara- cariño responde

-¿Qué le pasa a mamá? –pregunto Ash muy asustado-

-Solo se ha desmayado

Giovanni tenía a Delia en brazos. Ash estaba a su lado. El líder de gimnasio empezó a pensar cómo salir lo más pronto posible de ahí, a sabiendas de que Cipriani mandarían más gente seguramente.

-Señor

Giovanni levanto la cara y miro caminando hacia él a Archer que iba vestido con su usual uniforme blanco del Team Rocket, Ash se paró frente a su padre a modo de protección con los puños alzados.

-Archer –dijo el hombre, se alegraba de verlo, aunque no lo admitiría-

-He venido en cuanto tuve las coordenadas –miro a Ash y la casa quemándose- he llegado tarde señor…

-No

Una fuerte explosión vino desde la casa haciendo que Ash saltara asustado. Giovanni hizo un gesto a Archer que tomo a Ash entre brazos. Fueron hacia el auto en que el agente había llegado.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto Ash cuando Giovanni le ponía el cinturón de seguridad-

-A un lugar seguro…

* * *

Delia abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía cansada. Miro a su alrededor y no supo dónde estaba, rápido se puso de pie. Era una habitación muy amplia de estilo romano. Techos altos y una cama preciosa. Empezó a recordar lo que paso. Se llevó una mano a la frente. ¿Dónde estaban Giovanni y Ash? Se preguntó cómo había llegado ahí. Se acercó a las cortinas que cubrían casi toda una pared y las aparto, la impresionante vista del mar de Carmín la deslumbro. La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

-Por fin has despertado –Una voz familiar, ella giro rápidamente-

Giovanni apareció vestido con un traje negro a medida, la miraba sonriendo. Ella sintió rabia y se abalanzo contra él que la tomo por las muñecas.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –pregunto en un tono de voz aterciopelado-

-Suéltame –demando, él hizo lo que le pidió y la miro retroceder- ¿Dónde está Ash?

-Está bien, está jugando afuera -Delia lo miro fijamente, se sentía confundida- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Ciudad Carmín –respondió el señor del crimen- te has desmayado, te he traído aquí

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunto ella con los puños apretados- ¿Por qué nos han atacado? ¿Puedes explicarte de una buena vez?

El corazón de Delia latía desbocado, pero sentía que estaba lista para enfrentarse a su esposo.

Giovanni agacho la cara. El momento había llegado pensó, la hora de afrontar a sus propios demonios creados a lo largo de los años. Le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándola a sentarse, ella pensó en seguir de pie, pero empezaba a sentirse mareada otra vez por lo que se sentó en la orilla de la cama. El líder de gimnasio se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y la tomo por las manos.

-Perdóname, no soy lo que tú crees…

Delia sentía que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Sentía que su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro total. Sus ojos chocolates lo miraban fijamente.

-Soy el líder del Team Rocket…

Ella parpadeo. Se preguntó si había escuchado bien. ¿Su esposo acababa de decir que era el líder de una organización criminal? Le había ocultado que era uno de los hombres más buscados de la región. Sintió que la ira subía por su pecho y que sus ojos se agolpaban en lágrimas. Levanto su mano contra Giovanni y le dio una fuerte bofetada que lo hizo voltear la cara, él no dijo ni hizo nada solo espero, ella comenzó a llorar.

-¿Desde cuándo? –la escucho preguntar-

-Antes de que naciera Ash…

-¿Por eso aceptaste que fuera a vivir lejos? ¿No me necesitabas cerca de tus negocios? –exclamo con un tono lleno de molestia y resentimiento-

-No es eso –le dijo poniéndose de pie- quería mantenerlos a salvo…

-He perdido todo lo que tenía y amaba, mi casa, mis recuerdos…. No lo has hecho muy bien… Me has causado mucho dolor…

Giovanni sentía que algo dentro de él se rompía. Lo único que nunca quería oír salir de los labios de Delia. Las palabras atravesaron su pecho. Sintió que perdía lo único que en realidad amaba.

-Lo sé –se atrevió a decir él-

-Vete, quiero estar sola…

El señor del crimen la miro un momento, pero al final se dirigió a la puerta con la cara endurecida a cualquiera le hubiera parecido que no sentía nada, pero en realidad estaba deshecho. Al cerrar la puerta se recargo en ella y suspiro entristecido. Delia se tiró en la cama y comenzó a llorar. Ella pensaba que había vivido una mentira. Nada de lo que creía era verdadero. No tenía una casa y seguramente su vida y la de Ash peligraban. Se preguntó que debía hacer. No podría mantener a salvo ella sola a su hijo y mucho menos estando embarazada. Toda su vida estaba pendiendo de un hilo.

-¿Qué debo hacer? –pregunto llevándose una mano al vientre-


	12. Carmin

Atenea dejo caer su pluma en el escritorio, los otros dos ejecutivos a su alrededor también estaban un poco sorprendidos. Se habían reunido en la sala de juntas para una llamada con Archer quien les daría un informe sobre lo acontecido en Pueblo Paleta. Nunca se hubieran imaginado aquello, el jefe tenía un hijo y esposa.

-¿Alguien más se siente engañado? –pregunto Proton en un tono burlón para romper el silencio que se había generado en la sala-

-La verdad no lo esperaba –Petrel se rasco la cabeza y se levantó de su silla que estaba al lado de la de Atenea-

La pelirroja seguía en silencio. Sabía que todo se complicaría con aquello Cipriani no solo iría por Giovanni también por su familia. Tenían que pensar muy bien sus siguientes movimientos. Lo primero era mandar lejos a Ash y su madre; ponerlos en un lugar seguro.

-Petrel te quedas con Blaine, Proton y yo iremos a Ciudad Carmín

-Esta bien, saluden al jefe de mi parte –dijo saliendo del lugar-

-Puedo apostar que el chico tiene el ceño fruncido también –dijo Proton chasqueando los dedos mientras reía-

-Deja de bromear, saldremos en una hora

Archer miraba desde la ventana de la biblioteca a Ash jugar en el patio. Le pareció un niño muy enérgico e inteligente. Sus ojos eran como los de la madre, pero el espíritu de lucha definitivamente lo había heredado del líder de gimnasio. La puerta se abrió y Archer dirigió su mirada a ella para ver entrar a su jefe que parecía cansado.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor? –pregunto mirándolo sentarse tras su escritorio-

-Un poco, sí… -se llevó las manos a la nuca-

-Ha sido una sorpresa para los otros ejecutivos lo de su esposa e hijo

Giovanni arrugo la frente y miro con molestia a Archer. No le gustaba que sus empleados cotillearan sobre sus asuntos.

-La seguridad de mi familia es muy importante

-Lo sé señor, de hecho, creo que deberíamos de pensar que haremos con ellos, en esta situación es muy peligroso mantenerlos aquí, sí Cipriani lo ha encontrado en Pueblo Paleta muy seguramente dará con este lugar

-¿Qué sugieres? –pregunto entrelazando las manos sobre el escritorio de madera-

-Podemos distraerlo para hacer un movimiento de cambio

-Te escucho…

-Debería ir a verlo, aprovecharemos eso para llevar a su esposa e hijo a un lugar fuera de Kanto señor

-Suena bien, aunque puede que no regrese vivo

-Lo hará señor –dijo sonriendo-

Giovanni sabía que lo que Archer decía era correcto, mandar lejos a su familia era la mejor opción en ese momento. Y si para lograrlo debía enfrentarse a Cipriani cara a cara y exponerse como un conejillo de indias, lo haría.

-Voy a preparar todo entonces, debo localizar a Cipriani, usare unos viejos contactos del Team Rocket, y luego armaré la salida de su mujer e hijo

-De acuerdo

Archer inclino su cabeza hacia Giovanni y luego salió de la biblioteca. El señor del crimen se sentía cansado y abrumado. Sabía que Delia no lo perdonaría y tal vez no la volvería a ver de nuevo. Enviarla lejos con Ash era lo mejor en esos momentos, aunque eso significará perderla para siempre. El haberle ocultado la verdad acerca de sus actividades había sido para ella una bomba que estalló dejando como nervio expuesto sus sentimientos y emociones. Su relación estaba resquebrajada y muy seguramente ella no confiaría más en él. El líder de gimnasio dejo descansar su cabeza contra la fría madera, estaba acabado, ese sin duda alguna era el peor día que había vivido.

Delia seguía mirando a través de los cristales el impasible mar de Ciudad Carmín. En su cabeza seguían dando vuelta las palabras de Giovanni. Se llevó una mano al vientre y noto la leve hinchazón que se comenzaba a formar en él. Se preguntó si debería decirle al padre de una buena vez o seguir en silencio. No era el mejor momento en su relación y la situación en la que estaban metidos no era la ideal. Seria tal vez una carga más para Giovanni pensó la mujer.

Sus ropas estaban sucias y maltratadas. Su cara y brazos también tenían rastros de polvo y ceniza, por lo que decidió ir al cuarto de baño para limpiarse. El lugar era muy amplio, ahí encontró toallas limpias y mudas de ropa que su esposo había dejado ahí cuando la dejo descansando en la cama. Delia decidió darse un baño, el agua fresca cayendo por su cuerpo fue demasiado relajante, sus hombros dejaron ir la tensión y su mente se aclaró.

Después del baño y de ponerse ropa limpia decidió salir a buscar a Ash. De manera cuidadosa abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza al pasillo. Era largo y amplio, tenía una alfombra roja en el suelo y las paredes eran blancas, había detalles romanos por todos lados muy parecidos a los que había en el gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian. Había varios cuadros en las paredes de personas que no conocía, uno en particular llamo su atención y se quedó de pie frente a él observándolo. Había un niño que pudo jurar que era su esposo, llevaba pantalones cortos grises y una camisa blanca de manga corta. El pequeño de cabello corto y negro estaba de pie a lado de una mujer muy bella, era alta y de cabello castaño oscuro con ojos marrones claro. Su expresión seria le recordó a Giovanni cuando lo conoció, su mirada era profunda y la hizo estremecerse, se preguntó si era la madre de su esposo. Nunca la conoció y a él no le gustaba hablarle de su vida antes de conocerla.

-Somos mi madre y yo

Delia no se había percatado de la presencia del líder de gimnasio que la miraba desde unos metros recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Ella le sonrió. Y Giovanni tuvo el valor de acercarse. Ambos miraban fijamente el cuadro.

-Nunca me hablaste de ella ¿murió hace mucho tiempo?

-Poco después del nacimiento de Ash –confeso pasando una mano por su cabello-

Delia giro la cara para mirarlo, cada vez se convencía más de que no conocía del todo a aquel hombre. Le parecía muy descarado que le confesará aquello de manera tan calmada.

-¿Nunca has confiado en mí cierto?

-No es eso –Giovanni intento tomarle la mano, pero ella se movió apartándose-

-¿Por qué me has ocultado todo eso? ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo de tu madre?

La voz de Delia contenía resentimiento y desconfianza. Su esposo agacho la cabeza y respiro intentando no perder el control.

-Esto es lo que soy Delia –exclamo extendiendo los brazos al aire-

Ella lo miraba y pensaba que ese no era su esposo. Él estaba sonriéndole y eso la sacaba de quicio.

-¿Un maniaco? ¿Un hombre sediento de poder? –dijo ella desdeñosamente-

Giovanni comenzó a reírse. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se giró para ir hacia las escaleras. Simplemente se negaba a discutir con ella sobre eso. Delia apretó los puños. Le miro caminar calmadamente. Pensó en seguirlo ya que tenía que encontrar a su hijo. El hombre echo una mirada sobre su hombro para percatarse de ella lo seguía. Ninguno dijo nada más, pero él la guio hacia un amplio jardín donde encontraron a su pequeño vástago sentado en el pasto jugando con el Persian.

-Ash –grito la mujer al verlo-

-Mamá –el pequeño corrió a abrazarla-

-¿Estas bien mi amor? –ella le reviso la cara y los brazos-

-Si estoy bien, ¿no te parece genial este lugar? –Ash sonrió ampliamente-

-Si es muy lindo –ella beso la mejilla de su hijo-

Giovanni se acercó a ellos, la mujer no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió subir por su espalda cuando sintió la mano del líder de gimnasio en su hombro.

-Ash se encuentra bien, no te preocupes por él, ¿verdad hijo?

-Si mamá estoy bien, ha sido muy divertido venir aquí

Delia se apartó de Giovanni y camino hacia la casa cargando a Ash en sus brazos. El hombre la siguió calmadamente, sabía que su esposa podía ser muy testadura cuando se enojaba. Ash miraba a su padre caminar despacio detrás de ellos, pero varios metros atrás, y a su madre que tenía una expresión de molestia en la cara, se sentía un poco contrariado y confundido. El sol comenzaba a esconderse y el ambiente estaba en calma, un suave viento hizo mover los cabellos del niño que escondió la cara en el pecho de su madre. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco deprimido, ver a sus padres distanciarse lo afligía.

En la entrada de la casa Delia miro a un hombre de cabello corto y traje blanco de pie junto a la puerta. El ejecutivo de Team Rocket le sonrió.

-Señora permítame ayudarla –Archer extendió los brazos esperando recibir al pequeño-

-No es necesario…

La mujer lo paso de largo. Giovanni se detuvo a lado de su ejecutivo, esperaba que tuviera noticias sobre Cipriani.

\- ¿Qué tienes para mí?

Pregunto el señor del crimen mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. El hombre a su lado le tendió un encendedor.

-Estamos trabajando para encontrar a Cipriani señor, al parecer no está en la región

-Bien –El humo del cigarrillo comenzó a perderse en el ambiente- ¿Sobre lo otro?

-Creo que lo más conveniente es Hoenn…. Es una región un poco lejos, además de que podemos encontrar algún pueblo escondido

-Me parece bien, busca un lugar en Pueblo Azuliza –arrojo el cigarrillo al suelo y lo molió con su zapato-

-¿Pueblo Azuliza señor? –pregunto un poco confundido Archer, nunca había oído hablar de él-

-Es un pueblo pequeño, está en una isla al suroeste de Hoenn, estuve ahí cuando era un niño, si sigue siendo igual que antes nos servirá

-Entendido

-Encárgate de que envíen algo de comer a Delia y Ash…

Archer asintió y miro a su jefe adentrarse a la mansión. Giovanni sentía que no podía mantenerse más en pie, había sido un día bastante pesado. Habían viajado en auto a Viridian y luego en helicóptero a Ciudad Carmín. La herida en su costado lo estaba matando sentía como descargas de dolor se expandían cada que tocaba la zona. El encuentro con los Black Knights lo había dejado malherido de nuevo. Fue a la habitación donde solía quedarse cuando iba a la ciudad ahí estaban todas sus cosas. Al llegar se sentó al borde de la cama y se quitó la camisa azul pálido que llevaba puesta, estaba sucia y arrugada. Fue al cuarto de baño y mirándose en el espejo se quitó las gasas que cubrían la herida. Pudo notar entonces como se habría formado un gran moretón alrededor de ella.

-Demonios –dijo apretando los dientes-

Con cuidado limpio la herida con un algodón humedecido en alcohol. Luego se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha.

Al final del corredor en la habitación donde Ash y Delia estaban una empleada del servicio les había llevado una rica cena que compartieron. Luego de cenar la madre mando a su hijo a darse un baño mientras ella esperaba a que vinieran por los platos. Alguien toco la puerta y ella esperaba a que fuera la misma chica que había llevado la cena así que le pidió que pasará. Sin embargo, quien estaba ahí era Archer.

-Discúlpeme mi señora –dijo agachando la cabeza- ¿está todo bien? ¿no necesitan nada más?

Delia lo miro sonriéndole cálidamente y eso la hizo sentirse confiada. Este hombre al parecer era alguien cercano a su esposo y decidió que estaba bien hablar con él.

-Todo está bien, he encontrado ropa para mi Ash –hizo una pausa- tal vez no somos los únicos que hemos acompañado a Giovanni aquí –dijo en un tono un poco reseco, le dolía pensar que quizás su esposo no solo le había ocultado lo del Team Rocket-

-El señor se ha encargado de traer eso para ustedes, quería que se sintieran cómodos, no se preocupe usted es la primer mujer que viene aquí –sonrió-

Delia se sonrojo pensando que aquel hombre había leído su mente o entendido muy bien su tono. Archer la miro un momento y luego abrió la puerta.

-Bien, si no necesitan nada me iré. Yo estaré en otra ala de la casa, pero puede encontrar al jefe a tres puertas de esta.

Ella asintió y él salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ash le grito desde el cuarto de baño y ella fue con el chico. Un momento después la chica del servicio recogió los platos. Delia y su pequeño hijo se metieron a la cama. El pequeño se quedó rápidamente dormido. Estaba muy cansado, ella le quito algunos mechones de cabello de la cara y le beso la frente.

-Duerme bien mi amor

Giovanni por su parte no podía pegar un ojo sabiendo que su familia estaba tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos. Se quedó mirando el techo en la penumbra de la habitación hasta que el sueño lo atrapo y se quedó profundamente dormido.


End file.
